Three Kings, One Girl, One Decision
by My Darkest Melody
Summary: Cecilia Evans is a normal high school senior. She studies, hangs with her friends, and likes to draw. But this all changes after three strange boys transfer to her school in Pismo Beach, California. She doesn't know it, but she's in for the ride of her life, and she has a major decision to make ahead of her. Amaimon/OC Egyn/OC Kage/OC
1. Character Info

**I figured I would make a character info page so that you guys could get more of a feel for them.**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

_Cecilia Evans (Cici)__:_

Cici is 17 years old and attends Pismo Beach High School. Her birthday is on December 16th and she is 5'3" (160 cm). Cici was born and raised in Bear Lake, Michigan until she and her family moved to Pismo Beach three years ago. Cici has shoulder length, wavy, red hair and green eyes. Cici isn't very social but she's very kind...until she loses her temper. Cici plays alto sax in her school's band and can also play piano.

_Kage__:_

Kage is the Demon King of Shadows and Darkness. He looks about 17 or 18 years old but he is _much _older than that. His birthday is October 30th, Halloween, and he is 5'8" (173 cm). Kage has lived his whole life in Gehenna, too accustomed to the shadows to ever leave. When he was on day forced out into the human world (Assiah) by his father, he spotted Cici and instantly fell in love her and the way she tried to stick to the shadows. He hasn't gone back to Gehenna since then. Kage has shoulder length, straight, black hair and grey eyes. Kage doesn't really talk to any people besides his brothers and Cici. He acts cool but can be really sensitive to how people react to him.

_Egyn__:_

Egyn is the Demon King of Water. He looks about 19 years old and his birthday is June 21st, the first day of Summer. He is 5'10" (178 cm). Egyn has always _officially _lived in Gehenna, but he spends a lot of his time in Assiah. Egyn spotted Cici one day while patrolling the West Coast. Like Kage, he also fell in love with her and also with her love of the water. Egyn has ocean blue hair that goes to the bottom of his face with matching blue eyes. Egyn is usually cool and collected, but when he gets angry you can bet there are going to be some "natural" disasters (hurricanes, tsunamis, etc.). Egyn is quite charismatic and can really talk to anyone...that doesn't mean he will though.

_Amaimon__:_

Amaimon is the Demon King of the Earth. He looks to be about 16 or 17 and his birthday is April 22nd, Earth Day. He is shorter than his other brothers, coming up to 5'6" (168 cm). Amaimon had, like Kage, lived his entire life in Gehenna until a little while ago when his eldest brother Mephisto called for him. Once his brother was finished with him, Amaimon left to wander the rest of the world. When he arrived in California, he found that his two brothers were staying at Pismo Beach to look after a certain girl. While he was in the woods one day...well you either already know what happened, or you have yet to read that part. Amaimon has green hair, darker on the bottom and lighter at the top, that he fashions into a spike at the top of his head. He has dark green eyes that is a shade darker than his dark hair. Amaimon doesn't normally show any emotion but boredom, a smirk usually the only expression you can get out of him. On occasion he will frown, but nobody has seen him smile since he was a small child. That smile disappeared the day Mephisto left him behind in Gehenna while he left for Assiah.

**MINOR CHARACTER****:**

_Jackelyn Tampton (Jackie)__:_

Jackie is Cici's best friend and is 17 years old. Her birthday is March 18th and she is 5'4" (163 cm). She has long brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back and has brown eyes. Jackie has always lived in Pismo Beach with her mother and sister. Her dad left them when she was young and she hasn't seen him since. Jackie is very bubbly due to her ADHD and isn't afraid of talking to anyone.

_(I may or may not add Jackie's family. It all depends.)_

_Denise Evans__:_

Denise is Cici's mother and is 35 years old. Her birthday is January 7th and she is 5'2" (158 cm). She has red hair like her daughter's but hers is long and wavy. She has deep blue eyes. Denise has lived all over the place due to her career as an author. When she moved to Bear Lake, she met Jack and they fell in love. They married and had children before moving to Pismo Beach. Denise usually spends her time wandering around all over the place and meeting with her publisher and fans. Though she wants to be, she isn't always able to be there for her family, so she strives to do her best as an author to make her family proud.

_Jack Evans__:_

Jack is Cici's father and is 37 years old. His birthday is July 12th and he is 5'7" (170 cm). He has short brown hair that he keeps neat and green eyes. Jack had lived in Bear Lake his entire life until three years ago when he moved his family to Pismo Beach after he got a job offer at a publishing company. Jack can usually be found in his office at Pismo Beach Publishing, pouring himself into his work. When he isn't in his office he is meeting with his clients, most likely a particular red headed woman. Jack works hard so his kids can have a good life...at least that's _his_ reasoning.

_Gabriel Evans (Gabe)__:_

Gabe is Cici's older brother and he is 21 years old. His birthday is November 28th and he is 5'6" (168 cm). He has brown hair like his dad that he is short and usually gelled into spikes. Gabe's eyes are two different colors, one is green and the other is blue. Along with his father and sister, Gabe lived in Bear Lake his whole life until moving here. Gabe is a sophomore at Pismo Beach University (PBU) and works at a movie theatre in Pismo Beach. Gabe is gay and is currently single. Gabe also has Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder). This is why he sometimes goes all evil and crazy; he refers to his other personality as Gabriel.

* * *

**More characters to come ^_^**


	2. A Strange Dream

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I'm very excited to be writing it! I had the idea a couple weeks back and decided to write a story. Anyway, this is chapter one. There will be more chapters to come and I am very determined to finish this story. Well, without further blabbering, here's my story. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: A STRANGE DREAM**

I open my eyes and find myself on a beach. I look at the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. I then look to the water. It's a beautiful shade of blue and is very clean. I close my eyes and listen to the waves crashing along the shore. I slowly walk to the water, eyes still shut. The sand is warm on my bare feet, but not warm enough to burn. I come to a stop once my feet are fully submerged in the water. It's cool to the touch and feels good on my skin. A slight breeze comes from the direction of the water. Slowly, I open my eyes and look to the water. My eyes widen at what I see ahead of me.

A little farther from the shore, a man stands on the water. Not in the water, but on top of it. For awhile we only stare at each other. He's quite pale and has dark blue hair that reaches halfway to his shoulders. Some of it slightly covers his left eye, which is the same shade of blue as his hair. He's wearing a white t-shirt underneath a light blue jacket. He's also wearing baggy jeans and has on white tennis shoes.

He is observing me curiously with his deep blue eyes. Once he's done observing me, he begins to walk forward. I watch cautiously, ready to run at any moment. As he gets closer, he stops about three feet away from me. He looks around the beach and then speaks.

"How do you like the beach?" he asks, still looking around. I'm confused by the question and wonder who he is. He turns and looks at me expectedly. After a few moments I am able to sputter out an answer.

"Oh…it's…um…very peaceful. And the water is beautiful. Is it the ocean?" I ask after answering his question. He smiles with delight, clearly pleased with my answer.

"Yes, it is the ocean," he says, still smiling. I give a small smile back as he moves closer to me. I look down at his feet, which are still standing atop the water.

"Excuse me for asking, but how are you doing that?" I ask pointing at his feet. His smile is replaced by a look of confusion at the question. He looks at his feet and then looks at mine, which are still submerged in the water. He looks back at me and smiles in understanding.

"Well you see, I am the Demon King of Water. I can control water, which is why I am able to walk on water as you see now," he says cheerily. My eyes widen at his answer.

"A-A demon king?" I ask in shock.

"Yes. I am Egyn, Demon King of Water. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Cecilia Evans," he says with a slight bow. I look at him in surprise, not sure what to say. He looks at me, waiting for me to say something. Finally I'm able to choke out a reply.

"H-How do you know my name?" I ask nervously.

"I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time, Cecilia," he answers, unfazed by the question. "I've been watching you for quite some time, waiting for the right moment to reveal myself to you." Before he can go on, a dull beeping resonates through the beach as it begins to fade away. He looks around at the fading beach and then back at me, slight irritation showing on his face.

"We will have to continue this another time I suppose," he sighs. "Goodbye my dear Cecilia," he says before fading away along with the rest of the beach. I stand in the dark as the beeping becomes louder and louder. Finally, it becomes too much for me to handle.

Slowly, my eyes open and I hit my alarm clock with a groan. I slowly slide up into a sitting position on my bed. I look around my room, the dream slowly fading from my memory.

"Damn, that was a weird dream," I say and get up to get ready for school.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Egyn made a pretty weird first impression right? I figured I would have him come across as the nicer and more polite of the three kings I'm featuring in my story. Thanks for reading and please review, I could use your opinions! **


	3. A Look Into Cici's Life

**So here's chapter two. If you liked chapter one, then hopefully you're reading this. I'm just going to point out a detail so that there isn't any confusion. Cici has forgotten about the dream she had about Egyn. Not completely but for the most part. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: A LOOK INTO CICI'S LIFE**

"So are you going to Austin's party this weekend?" Jackie, my best friend, asks me as we stand by my locker. I don't answer at first, trying to concentrate on what I need to take home. Once I've got everything I need I look back at Jackie, who's been waiting patiently, and answer her question.

"I don't know. I've got a big chemistry test on Tuesday and-"

"Cici, stop right there," she says, interrupting me before I can finish my sentence. I pout as she continues to speak.

"This is our last year of high school! I get that you want to do well, but you need to have fun and let loose once in awhile," she says sternly. I look at her and think about what she said. She's got a point, and it's not like I need the entire weekend to study. I sigh and she smiles, knowing she's won.

"Fine, I'll go," I say and she smiles even wider.

"Yay! It's going to be so fun! You won't regret this, I promise," she says excitedly. I roll my eyes at her behavior and begin to walk to the school's exit, Jackie walking right next to me. As we walk she goes on and on about how much fun we're going to have. I just listen and smile at her bubbly personality. She's always been like this, getting excited about little things. We met when I transferred here freshmen year and we've been friends ever since.

Now out of the school, we make our way across the parking lot to Jackie's car. She had given me a ride to school this morning because my car is getting a tune-up. The ride home consists of Jackie continuing to talk about the party and other random things. As she talks I stare out the window and begin to zone out. I watch as we pass the shops and houses of Pismo Beach.

Finally, we pull into the driveway of my home on the coast. It's a bit big for our four person family, which includes me, my parents, and my brother.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night," I say as I get out of the car.

"Okay, bye! Make sure you wear something cute!" she slightly yells as I shut the car door. I watch as she pulls out, beeps a goodbye, and drives away. I sigh, she can be so exhausting at times.

I walk to the front door and use my key to unlock it and go in. It's quiet, but it always is when I get home since I'm always the first one here. It's nice but it can get a little lonely and boring. My dad, who works for a big time publishing company, is still at work. My mom, who's an author, is probably wandering around the town to try and find inspiration or to meet with people, always carrying around her laptop so she's always ready to type when she's got an idea. And my brother, who's two years older than me, is at college. He'll be home in an hour or so if he doesn't have any plans. As for my parents, they never come at the same time every day, it's always different.

I walk into the kitchen to get a snack and something to drink, and then make my way to my room. I set all of my things on my desk and begin to do my homework as I snack on some chips.

After about an hour, my homework is done and I'm laying on my bed drawing in my sketchpad. I'm drawing a strange boy with dark blue hair and matching eyes. He's standing on a beach, looking out to the ocean. I don't know who he is or why I'm drawing him, but I feel like I know him. I sigh and shut my sketchpad, still thinking about the strange boy.

I get up and walk to the balcony right outside my room. It looks directly out onto the ocean. I close my eyes and relax, letting the cool ocean breeze blow in my face.

"Knock, knock." I turn around and see my brother standing at my bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Gabe. Come on in," I say. He walks through my room and joins me on the balcony. He doesn't say anything, just looks out at the water. My brother and I have always been close. He's been there for me for as long as I can remember. I'm glad I have a brother like him.

"So how was your day?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"It was okay I guess. Jackie talked me into going to a party tomorrow night." He laughs lightly at this.

"She sure can be persuasive when she wants to be."

"You got that right," I say, smiling at my friend's behavior. He looks at me, a small smile still on his face.

"You want to help me with dinner?" he asks. I nod and we head to the kitchen to begin cooking.

After dinner, I take a shower and watch TV for awhile. I take out my sketchpad and continue to draw the blue haired boy. I can't get over the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before. After about an hour, I'm done with the drawing. I carefully tear out the picture and walk to my "Art Wall". There, I hang it up with all the other drawings I've done in the past. I look with pride at all of my drawings covering the wall. I yawn and look at my clock. 11:32 PM, it reads. I yawn again and crawl into my bed. I close my eyes and listen to the crashing waves of the ocean as I fall asleep, unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching me from my balcony.

* * *

**So did you like it? I really hope you did because I sure enjoyed writing it ^_^ Don't worry, Egyn isn't a big stalker, he was just curious. One of them will be a bit stalkerish though. Can you guess who? Well, thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. The Party and the Shadow King

**So I was wasn't sure at first how I waa going to set up this chapter but I got it pretty much figured out. I realize that this is moving a little slow but trust me, it gets better. It actually gets better in this chapter because we've got the party hehe~ Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE PARTY**

"What am I supposed to wear?" I ask myself, slightly annoyed. I scan my closet again, desperately looking for something "cute" to wear. "Ugh! Why is this so hard?" I yell at myhhself.

"Need some help?" I hear someone ask behind me. I twist my body around and see Gabe standing in my doorway. He's smiling, not a kind smile but more of an amused smirk. _Oh no, _I think to myself, _here comes the crazy Gabe. I wondered when I would see him again._ The "Crazy Gabe" is when my kind, gentle brother turns into an evil, torture inducing demon.

"No, I can do this on my own Gabriel," I say, calling him by his full name like I always do when he goes crazy. He laughs at me and steps into my room (Gabriel doesn't believe in privacy boundaries). He walks past me and to my closet, scanning it with a mischevious smile on his face. He kind of scares me when he's like this.

"Here we go," he says as he picks out an outfit. He doesn't let me see but instead shoves it into my arms and pushes me toward the bathroom. "Now just get in the shower and change into that. When you're done I'll do your hair and make up. I'm a pro at it being the gay I am," he says and shuts the bathroom door. Oh right, my brother is gay which is another reason why we're so close. He came out his sophomore year of high school, we all supported him and so did his friends. I was just glad none of his friends rejected him, though he did get teased a little.

I undress and get in the shower, using cold water because it's a bit hot. I wash my hair and body slowly only to agitate Gabriel. Once I'm done I get out and dry off. I walk to the bundle of clothes and slowly unfold them.

"Are you crazy?" I yell to my brother who I hear chuckle on the other side of the door.

"A little," he replies, clearly amused. I sigh and put on the outfit he's picked out for me. The outfit consists of a short blue jean skirt (and I mean short short), a red tank top that slightly shows my stomach, and my jean jacket with sleeves that go to my elbows. I look in the mirror. It's not that bad to my surprise.

"Are you done? I'm getting old out here," I hear Gabriel say with impatience. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom. I find Gabriel standing in front of my art wall, observing it closely.

"This one's new isn't it?" he asks, pointing to the blue haired boy. I nod at him. "It's really good. Is he from some show or something?" he asks.

"I honestly don't know. I just drew him yesterday. I can't shake the feing that I know him though," I tell him, staring at the drawing. He looks at me questioningly before dropping the subject.

"Well whatever," he says, looking me over, "let's get you ready for that party." I groan as he sits me down in my desk chair and begins blow drying my hair. Once he's done I feel him begin to tug at my hair, spraying it every so often with hairspray. After he's do e with my hair he does my make up and adds some accessories to my outfit. He adds silver loop earrings, a few black bracelets, and a silver scarf. He then hands me my black combat boots that almost go to my knees to wear. I tug them on and then look in the mirror.

"I look like an attention seeker," I say as I look at my reflection. He straightened my hair until the very bottom where the ends are curled and somewhat messy. I'm wearing a little bit of silver eye shadow and black eye liner. The cheeks have a light pink blush that's barely noticeable and my lips are a light shade of red with gloss over it. He laughs, still with that devious smirk.

"You look hot. I'd date you," he says.

"Ew, please don't say that ever again. You're my brother, and actually right now you're not even that," I say. He just laughs again as he walks out of the room saying, "Yeah, yeah whatever. You'll thank me later." And with that he's gone. I roll my eyes and look back at my reflection. With a groan I leave my room and head to my car, which I had picked up earlier today. _This is going to be interesting_, I think to myself.

"Cici, you look awesome!" Jackie greets me. I roll my eyes and she laughs.

"Judging by that reaction I'm guessing Gabriel did this to you," she says smiling in amusement. "You should be thanking him. All the guys are looking at you." I look around, she's right. I groan and try to drag her away to someplace else. She stops me.

"Nope, I'm staying where the party is," she says. "If you want to got and hide from everyone, you can do it by yourself." I sigh and walk away, looking for someplace quiet without people. I look out a window and see that there's a fire going on the beach behind the house. There aren't many people there so I make my way outside. There's actually only two other people when I get there, and since it's a big fire I can sit on the opposite side without being seen. I sigh and sit down, gazing into the fire. After awhile the other two people leave, and I'm left by myself.

While I'm looking into the fire, a boy with black, shoulder length hair sits next to me. I look over to him, slightly confused. _Do I know him?_ I don't think so. When he doesn't say anything I shrug and look back to the fire.

"This is a pretty lame party, huh?" he asks suddenly. I look at him and find that he's looking at me now. His eyes are a greyish color and his hair is somewhat messy.

"I guess," I reply. "I'm not that into parties so I wouldn't know a lame one from a good one." He smirks at me in amusement, reminding me too much of Gabriel.

"I see," he says coolly. "I'm not much of a party-goer either. I prefer to stick to the shadows instead of standing out in the light." I nod, knowing what he meant. That's pretty much what I do when I'm around a group of people, hide in shadows.

"I'm Kage, by the way," he says, looking back at the fire.

"Cecilia," I say. "But you can call me Cici for short." He smiles at me and I give a small smile back.

"That's a beautiful name, perfect for a beautiful girl like you," he says flirtatiously. I blush and quickly look away to hide it. He laughs at my shyness.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome," he says.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. He's waiting for me to say something. I clear my throat and he looks at me.

"So," I say, "are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I just moved here along with my two annoying ass brothers," he says, slightly irritated.

"You don't like your brothers?" I ask curiously.

"No, not really. They're always trying to take what's mine," he says, looking at me. I thought I had seen a possessive gleam in his eye, but I brushed it off.

"Oh, I see. My brother can get on my nerves too," I say with a smile. He chuckles lightly at this. I look at him with confusion.

"Trust me, your brother and my brothers are too different to even compare," he says, with a smirk. I look at the ground, giving out a little "oh". He looks at me in surprise.

"Oh no, did I say something offensive?" he asks, kind of panicking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I really didn't!" I look at him, he looks like he's about to cry.

"Oh gosh! It's okay! You didn't do anything!" I say, trying to calm him down.

"Are you sure? Are you okay? You aren't upset?" he just blabs out multiple questions, not even giving me a chance to answer them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighs in relief._ That was weird, _I think.

"Good, I'm glad," he says, smiling with joy.

"So when do you guys start school?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Monday, though I'm not sure if they will both show up. My youngest brother tends to do whatever he wants," he says. Suddenly, his phone starts ringing. He searches his pockets for it. When he finds it he answers the call.

"What do you want?" He listens to the person on the other end, rolling his eyes. "No, you can't just-" he says before being interrupted. "Alright, just wait and I'll be back in a few minutes," he says and hangs up. He stands up and dusts the sand from his pants.

"I have to go," he says, irritably. "My younger brother got into trouble...again. Well, it was nice to meet you Cici. I'll see you in class on Monday I guess. Goodbye," he says and walks away, leaving me alone.

"Bye," I say, though I don't think he heard me. I stare at the fire again, lost in thought. Slowly, I get up and head back in the house, trying to find Jackie. After searching for awhile I find her in the living room, talking to some boy who I think is named Joseph.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head out," I say. She looks at me and sighs.

"Fine, go," she says. "I'll text you tomorrow." I nod and walk outside, find my car and leave.

When I get home, I fall asleep thinking about Kage, the strange boy who lives in the shadows.

* * *

**So there you have chapter three. I had Kage come across as the one who acts cool but is really sensitive about what he does and makes me people feel. I'll let you in on a little secret, Kage is the going to be the stalker of the three. I mean, he is the King of Shadows and Darkness. In the next chapter: A Walk in the Forest, Cici meets Amaimon and he's as weird and sexual as ever hehe~ Review and stuff! Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Walk in the Forest

**CHAPTER 5: A WALK IN THE FOREST**

When I wake up the next morning, I'm still tired and want to go to sleep. Sadly, that's not what Gabe has in mind.

"Hellooo little sister~" he says in a singsong voice. I groan and put my head under a pillow. I hear his muffled laughter through the pillow. _At least it's Gabe and not Gabriel, _I think.

"Come on, Cici. We're going for a walk," he says and rips the covers off of my body. I groan again and curl into a ball. He then picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. Once inside he sets me down, hands me some clothes, and leaves.

"Shower and get ready," he says. "I'll be waiting in the living room~" I sigh and quickly get in the shower, knowing I can't just refuse him or else Gabriel will come back. I shudder at the thought. Once done in the shower, I get out and dry off. I put on the shorts and t-shirt he gave me and put my hair up into a ponytail. I leave the bathroom and walk to my room, grab my tennis shoes and sketchpad, and head to the living room. Gabe is waiting for me on the couch. When he sees me he gets up and heads out the door, me following close behind.

"Where are we going walking?" I ask.

"Through the forest," he says, which lightens my mood a bit. I love the forest probably as much as I love the beach. We make out way to the woods, which is a little ways down from our house. We walk in silence, not wanting to ruin the peace and quiet of the morning. When we get to the edge of the forest, Gabe gets a phone call. He has a quick conversation and then hangs up. He looks to me, somewhat sad.

"Sorry Cici, that was my boss. I just got called in because Riley is sick. Looks like I won't be walking with you," he says sadly.

"That's okay, I understand. Maybe another time," I say. "But, I think I'm going to do a little walking on my own. If that's alright."

"Yeah, go ahead," he says as he begins to walk away. "See ya later."

"Bye," I say, and then begin my trek into the forest. It's nice here, that's why I like it so much. Sometimes I come here and draw because it's peaceful and I'm able to concentrate. As I walk through the woods, I listen to the birds and sounds of other animals. As I listen I hear something else. It sounds like...humming? I listen closer. Yep, it's definitely humming. But I don't know of any animal that hums. So that means someone else is out here. I listen and follow the sound.

After walking for a couple minutes, I come to a small clearing. There's a large rock in the middle of the clearing. On top of the rock sits a boy. He's not facing me but I can still see a strange characteristic about him. His hair. He has green hair which is darker on the bottom and lighter on the top, where his hair is fashioned into a single spike. I watch him curiously as he hums. For some reason, I get the feeling that I shouldn't mess with him and begin to leave the clearing silently. Until I step on a stick and it cracks. _Damn,_ I curse myself silently. I look back to see the boy's reaction, but he's gone. I quickly try to escape the clearing, but turn back to find the boy in front of me.

I gasp and stumble backwards, falling on my butt. I look up at the boy, who is simply looking at me curiously. After staring at me for a bit, he offers me his hand. I cautiously take it and he pulls me up without effort.

"S-Sorry for intruding," I say, stuttering. "I'll be g-going now." I begin to walk away quickly, but he stops me by grabbing my hand. I look back at him, blushing a deep red. He drags me over to the rock and sits me down. He let's go of my hand and sits on the ground in front of me crisscross style, elbows on his knees and hands holding his head. I sit there, blushing like crazy, not sure what to do. Finally I decide to speak, trying hard not to stutter.

"Is there a reason you're keeping me here?" I ask quietly.

"I'm bored," he says matter-of-factly. I look at him in confusion and shock. Bored? So because he's bored he's keeping me here against my will?

"I don't see why my brothers are interested in you. You seem normal enough," he says observantly. I simply stare at him in confusion as he continues to speak. "I suppose you must have something in common with them or something. I'm guessing you love the ocean and enjoy staying in the shadows?" he asks me. I nod slowly.

"Can I go?" I ask, starting to get slightly annoyed. He shakes his head. "Well, can I at least walk around while you try to suppress your boredom?" He thinks for a moment.

"I suppose."

I get up and walk out of the clearing, making my way deeper into the forest. He follows my silently, trying to figure me out I suppose. I try as best as I can to ignore him as I walk around the trees. I listen to the sound of the forest again, this time there is no humming. As I listen I hear a wrapper crinkling. I turn around and see the boy unwrapping a lollipop. He shoves the wrapper in his pocket and pops the lollipop into his mouth. I roll my eyes and continue to walk, him following close behind.

After walking for quite some time listening to nature (and the sound of the boy unwrapping several more lollipops), I reach my destination. I look up at the ancient tree towering over me. Close by there a basket tied with a rope, and I set my sketchpad inside. Then I walk back to the trunk of the tree, and begin to climb.

"What are you doing?" I hear the boy ask.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Deep-sea fishing?" I say sarcastically and continue to climb. Once I get to a specific branch, I grab the rope looped around the branch, and pull up the basket with my sketchpad in it. I take the sketchpad out of the basket and set the basket next to me on the branch. I get the pencil I keep in my pocket out, open my sketchpad, and begin to draw. I draw a dark, shadowy cave with a boy standing near the entrance. I continue to draw until I notice that something breathing on my neck. I slowly turn my head around and see the green haired boy standing on a branch slightly lower than the one I'm on.

"W-When did you get up here?!" I yell in surprise. "Better yet, how did you get up here?!"

"I jumped," he says, staring at my drawing. I look back at the drawing and realize who I've been drawing.

"Hey that's-"

"My brother," he interrupts me.

"Huh? You're one of Kage's 'annoying ass brothers'?" I ask in surprise. I then mutter, "I see what he meant by annoying."

"How do you know Kage?" he asks.

"Um, I met him last night at a party. He had to leave when he got a call about one of his brothers getting into trouble."

"So that's why he was irritated when he had to come back," he says with a smirk. "He wanted to stay and talk with _you._"

"Huh? But we just met."

Before he says anything else, he snatches my sketchpad and jumps to a branch above me. He flips through the pages, a look of interest growing on his face as he looks through the sketchpad.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yell angrily. Even though I hang most of my pictures up, there are a few in there that I prefer not to show people. He's smirking now, which is kind of creeping me out.

"I see why they're interested in you now," he says. "You're different than other people. You have demon sight."

"Huh?"

He jumps down and turns to one of my drawings.

"Do you know what this is?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No, I just saw it out here in the forest one day and drew it."

"This is a hobgoblin," he says. "A demon."

He then turns to another page, a drawing of a little green man made of flowers. I had seen a lot of those in the forest, but I didn't know what they were.

"These are greenmen, also demons." He licks his lips while he looks at my reaction.

"Demons?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, you can see demons. You are quite interesting Miss Evans," he says with a possessive look that resembled how a child looks at his toys. I didn't like that look.

"Well, um, I must be going now," I say and snatch my sketchpad back from him. I put it in the basket and lower it down. Then I walk down the branch to the trunk, and slowly begin to climb. When I get to the bottom, I turn around and he's there. He pins me to the trunk of the tree and smirks. His face gets closer to mine until his nose is touching mine.

"I think I am now interested in you, Cecilia," he says seductively.

"Oh gosh, well, that's great, but, um, I really need to le-" I'm stopped when he presses his lips onto mine. I feel the deep blush on my face and struggle to get away, but he's too strong. When he pulls away, he looks deep into my eyes and I look back into his. They're a deep green, about the same color as the dark part of his hair.

"I will see you again, Cecilia," he says. "I can promise you that."

With that, he lets me go and strolls away, humming again. I stand there shocked, unable to move. _He just kissed me. I don't even know him and he just kissed me_. I quickly walk over the basket, grab my sketchpad, and run through the forest towards my home.

"What the hell just happened?!" I scream as I run.

* * *

**Well that went well...Anyway in the next chapter: The New Kids, the three boys start school at Pismo Beach High and I break the fourth wall...maybe. Well hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	6. The New Kids

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday...but I am today! The boys start school in this chapter so I'm having lots of fun with it hehe~ Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE NEW KIDS**

"Hey there chic," Jackie greets me when I get to my locker. I give her a quick "hi" and then proceed to my locker. She doesn't talk while I grab my stuff, knowing that if I get distracted I'll forget something. _Should I tell her about yesterday?_ I wonder. I recall yesterday's events and blush at the thought. His words go through my mind.

_"You will see me again. I can promise you that."_

I shiver slightly and then continue to get my stuff. I double check that I have everything and then shut my locker. We begin to walk to our first class, Pre Calculus, when she speaks.

"So guess what happened to me after you left the party?" Jackie asked with a smile glued to her face.

"I don't know, what?"

"Joseph asked me out," she says, smile widening.

"That's good. Haven't you liked him for awhile?"

"Yeah," she says with a giggle. I laugh at her as we walk into the classroom. We take our seats as the warning bell rings, signaling we have five minutes to get to class. I sit in the back, with Jackie on my right, an empty seat to my left, someone in front of me, and the wall behind me. Me and Jackie continue to talk until the final bell rings and Mr. Stevens, our teacher, walks to the board.

"Okay class-" he begins before he's interrupted by a knock on the door. He walks to the door and opens it, finding one of the office secretaries on the other side. There's someone else behind her, but I can't tell who it is. Stevens and the secretary have a quick conversation before the secretary leaves, leaving the person behind her with Stevens.

"Well class, it seems we have a new student," says Stevens. He then turns to the person in the hallway. "Come on in, they don't bite...well most of them," he says jokingly. The boy steps into the room and I pale. He has blue hair that slightly covers his matching blue eyes. _Oh my God! It's that boy I drew!_ Seeing him makes a memory come flooding back into my mind._ He was in my dream! That weird dream I had!_

"Why don't you introduce yourself," says Stevens, interrupting my shocked thoughts. The boy steps forward and looks at the class, his eyes resting on me.

"I am Egyn," he says. The class started commenting and question all at once.

"Egyn?"

"What's up with your hair?"

"He must be from out of country."

"He's cute."

"I wonder if he's single."

"Alright class, calm down. Egyn, why don't you take a seat..." Stevens scans the room, his eyes resting on the seat next to me. _Oh please, please no._ "Take a seat next to Cecilia over there."

The boy nods and makes his way to the desk next to me. He looks at me and smiles. I only look at him with a shocked expression. He laughs quietly and I blush.

"Okay, here's your assignment for the day," says Stevens, while writing on the board. "I'm allowing you to work with partners today. Cecilia, I want you to work with Egyn since he doesn't have a textbook," he says before I can even glance at Jackie. I pale even more, if that's possible.

"Okay, get to work," Stevens says as he sits at his desk.

I turn to Egyn. He's smiling at me in amusement, which means I'm still blushing. My blush deepens and he laughs. Everyone else has partnered up with their friends and have begun "working", aka talking and pretending to work. I sigh and get out my textbook, turning to the assigned page. Egyn has scooted his desk closer to mine to be next to me.

"Okay, here's the page. Let's get to work," I say, avoiding eye contact. I begin to work on a sheet of paper as he does the same. The assignment is pretty simple, well at least for me.

"So," he says. I look at him curiously.

"So?"

"So, do you like this school?"

"I guess so. It's not too bad," I say. A thought comes to my mind. "Are you one of Kage's brothers?"

He looks a little confused. "You know my brother?" I nod.

"I met him at a party on Saturday. And then I think I met your other brother in the forest yesterday. He had green hair that was up in a spike like this," I say, forming a spike with my hands on top of my head.

"Yes, that would be my youngest brother Amaimon," he says with slight irritation.

"Let me guess, you don't like your brothers either?"

"You could say that," he says. He gets suspicious then. "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Not really, he kinda just followed me around. He said he was bored." And then I blush, thinking of the other thing he did. Luckily, Egyn doesn't notice my light blush and continues to talk.

"Followed you around? Did he do anything...weird?"

"He looked through my sketchpad and jumped out of a tree," I say. "He also had an unusual amount of lollipops with him."

"Did he comment on your sketchpad?"

"Well he did say th-"

"Egyn and Cecilia, get to work please," Mr. Stevens interrupts me.

"Sorry," I say and get back to work. Egyn gets to work also.

When the bell rings I gladly get up and gather my things. I walk out of the classroom before Egyn is able to catch up with me. _Damn, that was weird. I hope he's not in my next class._

When I get to my next class, I stop dead in my tracks and forget how to breathe. _No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening._ Sitting on a desk in the back is the green haired boy, Amaimon. I quickly compose myself and go to my seat, which is thankfully far away from where he is. That doesn't stop him though. From the corner of my eye, I see him get up and walk to the seat behind me. There, he sits down.

"Hello again," I hear him say.

"Hi," is all I say.

"Is that all you're going to say after what happened yesterday?"

"Yes." I hear him chuckle behind me. "Somebody else sits there you know," I state.

"Looks like they'll have to move," he says simply. I can hear the smirk in his voice. "Why won't you look at me while I'm talking to you?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to," I say. Before he can say anything else, the bell rings and class begins. I sigh in relief as the teacher begins to talk. Oddly enough, nobody comes to the desk Amaimon is at to try and claim it.

I take notes and listen as the teacher talks, paying close attention. I feel Amaimon playing with my hair as class goes on, braiding and twisting it every which way. It's slightly irritating but I can deal with it. He stops for a minute and I hear him unwrap a lollipop, then he continues to play with my hair. I sigh and continue to take notes. After awhile the teacher is done talking and we are left to talk quietly for the rest of the class.

I take out my sketchpad and continue on my drawing of Kage standing in a cave. I can feel Amaimon looking over my shoulder and try my best to ignore him. I can hear him sucking on his sucker near my ear.

"Do you mind?" I ask irritably.

"Not at all, please continue."

"Well I do mind, so stop looking over my shoulder."

"Have you seen either of my brothers yet today?" he asks, ignoring my request.

"Yes. I saw Egyn in my last class."

"Oh. Did you tell him about out little time together yesterday?" he asks smirking.

"Yes I did."

"The whole thing?"

"Well, no. Not the part about the...the..."

"The kiss?"

I blush wildly and he chuckles near my ear, his hot breath tickles my ear.

"Yeah...that part..."

"I know you enjoyed it," he says quietly. I blush even harder and try to ignore him. "I could do it again if you want."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh come on. You know y-" _RIIIIIIING_!

I gather my things quickly and practically run out the door.

"Shit. What am I gonna do?" I mutter under my breath.

When lunchtime comes around I sit at my usual table by myself, since Jackie has a different lunch period than me. As I eat my lunch, someone comes to sit with me. I look up in surprise, nobody ever comes to sit with me. Then I notice who it is.

"Oh, hi Kage," I say as he sits across from me at the table.

"Hey. Mind if I sit with you?" he asks.

"Sure, go ahead," I say politely. _He seems normal enough, compared to his brothers._

"Thanks," he says with a sheepish smile.

"No problem."

Before we can say anything else, someone else joins us at the table.

"Hello Cecilia. Kage," says Egyn as he sits next to Kage at the table.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"What do you want, Egyn?" Kage asks with a slight growl.

"I just wanted to sit with my brother and my friend," he says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm su-"

"HI CICI!"

We all turn our heads as Amaimon makes his way to our table. He pulls out the seat next to me and casually sits down, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Woah, woah, woah," I say. "I never said you all could just make yourselves at home at my table. I only let Kage sit here because he's slightly normal."

"Haha, you're funny Cici! Kage is anything but normal!" Amaimon says with a laugh.

"He's right. He's always stalking people. Isn't that right Kage?" says Egyn with a smirk. Kage just averts his gaze to the table, with has now become more interesting than the conversation. Egyn and Amaimon laugh as Kage trails his finger around the table. I laugh a little at his behavior, but then get serious again.

"Knock it off you two. At least he doesn't invade people's dreams," I say looking at Egyn, "and kiss random girls in the forest," I finish looking at Amaimon. Kage and Egyn quickly look at Amaimon.

"You did what?" they ask simultaneously.

I blush, realizing my mistake. _Shit, why can't I ever just keep my mouth shut?_ I curse myself inwardly.

"I kissed her," Amaimon says shamelessly. Before I can say anything, he presses his lips onto mine. I don't do anything for what seems like forever. Finally, I get my senses back and push him off. "Just like that," he says.

My face must look like a tomato by now. I gape in surprise as they all look at me, Egyn and Kage in surprise while Amaimon simply smirks. Egyn breaks the silence.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yells in rage, earning our table a couple stares. Kage nods his head in agreement, still too shocked to speak.

Amaimon only laughs at his two brothers. Then his face gets serious and his eyes narrow. "I dare you to try," he says in a calm voice that gives me chills.

Before anything else can happen, the bell rings, saving me for a third time today.

"Well, good luck with that!" I yell over my shoulder as I dart away.

_Finally, last class of the day,_ I think with relief. The last class is my favorite, band. _There's no way those boys will be here._ I make my way to the instrument room and grab my sax case. My sax is my baby, and anyone who touches it without my permission is dead. I go to my seat and take my sax out of its case. I quickly put it together and play a couple warm-ups. When the bell rings our director, Mr. Grant, goes to his podium.

"I have an announcement today class," he says. "We have three new musicians joining us today."

Three boys walk to the front of the class. One with black hair, one with blue hair, and one with green hair. _Seriously!?_ I shout in my head. They each look at me and smile, Amaimon winks.

"This is Kage, he plays percussion." The percussion section cheers, glad for a new member.

"This is Egyn, he plays trumpet." The trumpets cheer.

"And this is Amaimon, he plays sax." All the saxes but me cheer. I only pale as he makes his way to our section, sitting down next to me.

"This is going to be fun," he says looking at me.

"This is going to be a long year," I reply.

* * *

**Well there you have chapter five. I'm actually surprised at how long it is, but I had a lot of plans for it. Hope you enjoyed! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	7. A Weekend Without The Brothers? Nope!

**I know...I haven't posted in almost a week...Don't kill me please! *dodges ninja star* Seriously?! A ninja star?! Where did you even- Oh forget it. I deserve whatever gets thrown at me...*gets hit with several objects* Okay, please stop so I can talk now. *gets hit by one more object* Ow T.T Anyway, I know I haven't been posting but I actually have been busy. On Wednesday I was at my friends house and then this weekend I had grad parties to go to. Also, I've been having trouble thinking of what to do with this chapter. I ****_have_**** been thinking about it, so I wasn't just doing nothing. I did figure something out though. I guess that's obvious though since I'm posting this chapter. I actually started this yesterday but the computer was stolen from me before I could finish. Oh right, one more thing. When I do time skips and such, I use these stars ***. I was going through the chapters and noticed that they weren't showing up, so I'll be doing something else to show time skips. Probably just a line or these squiggly lines ~~~ Weeeeelll, enough of my babbling. Let's get down to business. Aaaaand action!**

**Me: Oh, actually another thing. I've been forgetting to do a disclaimer so I will do that now. Unless someone else wants too?**

**Kage: *hides in shadow***

**Amaimon: Do I get candy?**

**Me: I don't have any candy.**

**Amaimon: Then no.**

**Egyn: I guess I'll do it then since my brothers are so childish.**

**Kage & Amaimon: Hey!**

**Egyn: Gen, aka animetease0820, doesn't own Blue Exorcist or its characters.**

**Me: But I do own Cici, her family, and Jackie! So without further ado, chapter six! An-**

**Amaimon: Aaaaand action!**

**Me: That's my line! *pouts***

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: A WEEKEND WITHOUT THE BOYS? NOPE!**

It's been a week since the boys joined Pismo Beach High. They seem okay most of the time, but they never stop being annoying. They're always trying to walk with me or talk to me. Amaimon is always trying to kiss me in front of everyone, which is totally embarrassing. It's worse when his brothers are around to see it. They look like they're about to outright kill him. Kage is probably the most normal of the three. At least, that's what I thought until I saw him watching me. Everywhere. It seems as if every shadow I look at, he's there. It's kinda creepy...okay it's a lot creepy. Egyn is polite and all, but he can get annoying. He's always smirking and looks so smug all the time. That smirk is always there. It's like his politeness is just a cover up for what he's really like. When he isn't smirking, he's scowling at his brothers. He really doesn't like them. He especially dislikes them when they're around me. Overall, they are all just annoying as hell and I wish they would leave me alone.

Luckily, it's Friday. Which means the weekend is right around the corner. _A weekend without that bothersome bunch of brothers,_ I think to myself with a grin. I look at the clock that is hanging over the band room door. 2:30, ten minutes until I'm free of school and of those obnoxious boys. I play my sax happily at the thought, overpowering the rest of the section. They all look at me in confusion and I just continue to play my sax, toning it down a bit so as not to overpower again. Amaimon plays along next to me on his tenor sax. He's actually pretty good, to my surprise. All three of the boys are good actually. Egyn has got a trumpet solo in one song and it gives me chills every time. Kage is fantastic on snare and never misses a beat. Their musical skills are one of the few good qualities about them.

"Alright," says Mr. Grant as we end the song. "The game tonight has been canceled due to the storm that's on the way. So since I won't be seeing you tonight, I wish you a happy weekend. Get lots of rest, it's supposed to be nice on Monday so we _will_ be marching. Pack up!"

The class cheers at the first half of the news and groans when we find out we're marching on Monday. Sometimes I don't understand people in our band. They joined _marching_ band, and yet hate when we have to march. I shake my head as I begin to take my alto sax apart to put it in the case. I couldn't care less when we march or not. I am happy that we don't have a game though, it means less time with _them._ When I'm done packing up my sax I take it to the storage room and put it in its cubby. Walking back into the classroom, I grab my stuff and head to the door to wait until the bell rings. I look at the clock. Five minutes. Five minutes and I'm free. I scan around me, checking to see if any one of the boys is near me. I don't see them and sigh in relief.

But, to my displeasure, I sighed too soon.

"Hey Cici," says Amaimon as he walks up and kisses me for what seems like the millionth time.

I push him back and scowl. "What did I tell you about doing that?" I say, looking around to see if anyone saw. Luckily, no one was looking our way.

"You said not to do it," he says bluntly. I nod at him and am about to speak when he beats me to it. "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop though," he finishes with a smirk. He then kisses me again, earning a glance from some of the other students. He laughs as my face turns red from embarrassment.

"I'm serious! You need to stop doing that!" I quietly yell at him.

"Why? You know you like it."

I blush even darker at his accusation as he smirks at me. I open my mouth, ready to tell him off, but he speaks first.

"So," he begins, looking a bit nervous, "I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?"

I look at him in confusion but shake my head no.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something..." he finishes, looking down with a light blush on his cheeks. I look at him in surprise. I'd never seen this Amaimon before. He looked so cute and shy, it was hard to believe it was even him. He looks back at my face, clearly nervous. _This is going to be fun,_ I think evilly. I give him a small smile and he smiles back in hope.

"Hell no."

"What? Why?" he asks, his face getting redder with embarrassment.

"Because, you're annoying as hell and won't stop kissing me in public," I state simply.

"Oh please! I'll stop bothering you so much!"

"And?"

"...I'll...I'll stop kissing you..." he finishes sadly. I laugh and almost don't hear him whisper, "...in public..."

I sigh. This is going to be the best I can get. At least he won't kiss me anymore...in public at least. A small smile tugs at the corners of my lips.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"I said 'Fine'. I'll go out with you."

He grins widely and embraces me in a strong hug.

"Dying," I choke out as I struggle to breathe.

"Oh sorry," he says and lets me go with a small smile. I smile back at him and then notice our surroundings.

"Oh, it looks like the bell rang," I say as Kage and Egyn walk over.

"Yeah, it rang a couple minutes ago. Where have you been?" teases Kage.

I blush. "I've been here the whole time of course."

They look at me in curiosity and then look to Amaimon. "What did you do?" they ask simultaneously.

"Nothing," he says as he winks at me. "I'll pick you up later today," he finishes as he walks away. Egyn and Kage watch him as he leaves the band room, not seeming to hear the last part. Once he's gone they both look at me.

"What did he do?" they ask again.

"Nothing," I say with a blush.

"Did he kiss you again?" asks Kage.

"Well yeah b-"

"I'll kill him," he says as he darts after the green haired boy. I look to Egyn, waiting for him to get angry also. Besides a slight scowl, he shows no reaction.

"Cici," he says, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner this weekend?"

I look at the ground and shuffle my feet. "I can't."

"Why not?" he asks, not giving in.

"I already have a date..."

"...with who?"

"Umm...well...you see..."

"Just tell me already," he says irritably.

"...mon," I mumble.

"Huh?"

"Amaim..."

"Spit it out Cici!"

I sigh. "Amaimon."

He looks at me in confusion, and then I watch as realization creeps onto his face.

"Amaimon? You're going out with Amaimon?" he asks with a blank stare.

I nod slowly, slightly afraid of his reaction.

"I need to go now," he says suddenly and begins to walk away.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," he says. "But it isn't going to be pretty."

"No! Please don't!" I yell at him.

He turns on his heel and looks at me, anger showing on every aspect of his handsome face.

I sigh. "I'll go out with you," I say, knowing it's the only way to save Amaimon.

Egyn's face softens and he walks back to me. "Really?" he asks.

"Yes really. But it'll have to be on a different night than my date with Amaimon."

"When is that?"

"Tonight."

"Then how about tomorrow night?"

"I guess that's alright," I say. He smiles and hugs me softly, unlike Amaimon's bone-crushing embrace.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven," he says as he leaves the band room to catch up with his brothers.

I stand there for a minute and stare at the door, thinking about what I just did. I sigh and leave the band room, heading to my locker. The hallways are almost empty by now since the bell rang a whole ten minutes ago. As I round the corner to the hallway my locker is in, I collide with someone else and fall to the ground.

"Owww," I groan.

"Oh, sorry Cici," says the person I ran into. A hand is offered to me and I gladly take it. I look to see who the owner of the hand is. Not really surprised by who it is.

"Oh, hey Kage. It's no big deal," I say as I begin to gather the things I dropped on the floor. He leans over and helps me pick up the many papers that fell out of my folder. Once everything is cleaned up, we stand and face each other.

"So why are you still here?" he asks.

"Oh, I got caught up with something."

"I see. Mind if I walk with you to your locker?"

"If you want," I say blandly. He nods and we make our way down the hallway to my locker. I put in my combination and begin to exchange my things for other things I need to take home.

"So, Cici. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend?"

"I would b-" I cut myself off when I look at his face. His face is red and is eyes are big with hope, he kinda looks like a puppy. He looks like he might actually cry if I reject him. _Dammit, I can't say no to him. He's too sensitive._

I sigh. "Yeah, sure. Pick me up on Sunday...it's the only free day I have left," I say and then mutter under my breath.

He smiles brightly and nods in excitement. "Okay!" he says and begins to leave. "Bye! See you on Sunday!"

I finish up at my locker at begin to head outside. While walking to my car, I get hit by realization.

I have three dates this weekend.

With the three most annoying boys I have ever met.

_What have I done!?_

* * *

**Me: Yep, she's done it now.**

**Cici: *has panic attack***

**Egyn: Cici, you must calm down!**

**Kage: This is my fault isn't it!? Oh no! What have I done!? *also has panic attack***

**Amaimon: Cici looks cute when she's panicking. Makes me want to kiss her some more.**

**Cici: *quickly calms down* You promised no more of that!**

**Amaimon: In public. *walks to Cici***

**Cici: Nooooooooo *runs away***

**Kage: In the next chapter, ****A Date With Amaimon****, **

**Me: Where did you come from?!**

**Kage: Cici goes on a date with my youngest brother. And if he tries anything I'm gonna-**

**Me: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	8. A Date With Amaimon

**Hiya guys! So while I was sleeping last night (I had a dream about Soul Eater btw XD), my story hit 200 views! That makes me very ****_very VERY_**** happy! Yeah, so, about my dream. It actually started out with Blue Exorcist. All I remember of that part is Rin walking down a hallway and Mephisto stopping him and flirting with him. I mean, it does sound like Mephisto XD But then I woke up. So then when I went back to bed, it was Soul Eater. I don't really remember anything about that one. I just know that Maka was in it...Enough about my strange dreams, though! So I changed my pen name yesterday to My Darkest Melody. I just needed something new and I thought it sounded cool. Anyway-**

**Egyn: You're babbling again.**

**Me: Oh...I guess I am...Sorry...**

**Amaimon: Can we start already? I want to go on my date with Cici already!**

**Kage: Shut it Amaimon! This is Cici's story, not yours.**

**Amaimon: So?**

**Kage: That's it! *tackles Amaimon***

**Egyn: What idiots...**

**Me: Punch him in the face!**

**Egyn: Don't encourage them!**

**Me: Huh? Oh, sorry.**

**Egyn: *sigh* My Darkest Melody doesn't own Blue Exorcist or it's characters.**

**Me: Yep! If I did there would be a lot more of the demon kings! I do own Cici, her family, and Jackie though! So anyway, let's do this! **

**Egyn: Aaaaand action.**

**Me: You didn't even do it right!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: A DATE WITH AMAIMON**

_This issue again?_

I look into my closet, once again faced with the challenge of picking something to wear. While searching my closet, my phone vibrates on my desk, signaling that I have a text message. I quickly grab it and look at the number. I don't recognize it, but it's local. I open the message and read it.

_I'll be picking you up around 5 so be ready by then ~Amaimon_

I nod and look at my clock. It's four now so I have an hour. I look back to my phone and type out a response.

_OK, sounds cool. What should I wear?_ I type out, sending the message once I'm done.

_Something casual_ he replies.

_Where are we going?_

_It's a surprise._

I roll my eyes at his response. While typing out another reply, something dawns on me. I erase the message and type out something else.

_How did you get my number? _I ask.

_I have my ways..._

_You just smirked, didn't you?_

_Yeah, so?_

_You are so predictable._

_Whatever. I'll see you in an hour. Hope you have your lips ready for a "hello" kiss ;)_ he says, ending the conversation.

I sigh and put my phone back on the desk, walking back to my closet. I choose a t-shirt that has Matt Smith on it and says "Bow ties are cool" and some jean capris that go right below my knees. I then grab a hair tie and put my hair into a ponytail, my bangs falling over my face. Once my hair is up, I walk to my bathroom and put on some light makeup. I put on mascara, black eyeliner, and some lip gloss. I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile in satisfaction. I look decent at least. He _did_ say to dress casual, so I did.

Walking out of my bathroom I look back at my clock. It's 4:45 now so he should be here in a few minutes. _What can I do for fifteen minutes?_ I wonder. I look around my room for something to do, stopping on the door to my balcony. I walk over to the door and open it, letting in the cool ocean breeze. I lean against the railing of the balcony, looking out onto the water. I sigh with delight and close my eyes, letting the breeze play with my loose bangs. I inhale and the smell of salt water floods my nose, making me sneeze. I open my eyes again and look back to the water, studying it with great fascination._ I wonder what's out there..._

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a loud beeping sound coming from the front of the house. _It's probably Amaimon,_ I think to myself. My phone vibrates on the desk again and I make my way over to answer it.

_I'm here~_

_Okay_, I reply before putting my phone in my pocket and making my way out of the house. Outside I see Amaimon sitting in the driver's seat of a yellow Jeep Wrangler that has the top off. Standing next to the car, making quiet conversation with Amaimon, is Gabe. _Uh oh..._

"Hey Cici," says Amaimon as I walk up to the jeep. I look at him and give him a small smile, blushing when he smirks.

"So, you're going out with this guy Cici?" asks Gabe questioningly.

"We're not _going out, _we're just..." I say, breaking off.

"Going out?" he asks.

"...yes," I answer, blushing.

He laughs at my reaction and Amaimon smirks in amusement.

"Yes, me and Cici are going out," says Amaimon with a wink in my direction. I blush harder and he laughs. Gabe looks at the two of us and shakes his head with a smile.

"You better be good to her," he says, looking at Amaimon. He then turns to me and says, "And you better be good to _him, _I like him."

"Well why don't you just date him yourself then?" I ask teasingly.

"Well, he _is _cute," he says, "but I'm afraid he's a bit too young for me."

I laugh at his statement and look to Amaimon, who looks confused. I shake my head with a smile and get into the jeep.

"Let's just go," I say to him.

"Alright," he says. "Later Gabe. It was nice meeting you."

"And you as well, Amaimon," Gabe says with a smile. "Bye Cici."

"Bye Gabe," I say to my brother. He watches as we pull out of the driveway, Amaimon giving a beep as we drive down the road. We sit in silence for a few minutes as he drives.

"So what was that about?" asks Amaimon curiously.

"Oh, well Gabe is gay," I reply.

"Ah, I see."

"Yep. So where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere I won't be bored," he answers, a mischievous hint to his voice.

"That's reassuring," I sigh, watching the landscape as we drive.

"Don't worry," he says, "you're gonna have fun."

* * *

"We're here," I hear Amaimon say.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" I ask. He had handed it to me near the end of our drive, ordering me to put it on so as not to spoil the surprise.

"Not yet," he says, his voice getting closer to me.

"What are you-?"

I stop when he presses his lips to mine softly, pulling away after a couple of seconds. There was no tongue, no roughness, and no lust. Just a small, sweet kiss. I feel my face redden as he laughs.

"You can take it off now," he says.

Gladly, I take the blindfold off and look at him. I observe his features, noticing something that takes me by surprise.

He's smiling.

Not smirking, but smiling.

I smile back at him, my blush deepening slightly.

"Let's go," he says, still a smile on his face. I nod and get out of the car, suddenly becoming aware of my surroundings.

"An amusement park?" I question him.

"I told you we were going somewhere I won't be bored."

I just nod and he leads the way to the front gate where people were buying tickets. I pale in sudden revelation.

"I don't have any money!" I yell.

Amaimon looks over his shoulder at me. "Yeah, I know," he says simply.

"But, how am I going to buy my ticket?"

"_I'm_ going to buy your ticket."

"But-"

"No argument. I'm buying your ticket."

We walk to the ticket booth and he buys our tickets before we enter the park. I look around us in excitement, looking at all the rollercoasters, games, and rides.

"You look like a kid in a candy store," I hear Amaimon say beside me.

I turn to him and beam, showing my teeth. "That's what I feel like."

He grins at me and takes my hand, leading me through the large crowd of people. I blush as I look at our entwined hands. _He's so warm,_ I think to myself, _and his hand is so soft._ When I look up, I find that we are heading to the biggest rollercoaster in the park. It's got a huge hill with multiple loops after it. I gulp in fear, looking to Amaimon. He looks really excited, his eyes sparkling and a grin stretching from ear to ear. In a few moments we are standing in line waiting to get on the coaster, Apocalypse is the name printed on the sign at the entrance. Amaimon looks to me in excitement, then noticing my scared expression.

"Are you okay," he asks, grin disappearing.

"Oh...yeah. Just a bit scared," I say, my voice shaking.

"Do you want to ride something else?"

I close my eyes. "No, I'll beokay."

I feel him get closer to me and I open my eyes.

"What are you d-?"

He embraces me softly, stroking my hair soothingly. "It'll be okay," he whispers in my ear. "I'll be next to you the whole time. I won't allow you to get hurt."

I go stiff at first, but then my body begins to relax against his. I breathe in through my nose and inhale his scent. He smells like pine trees and lollipops, an odd but pleasant mixture. He lets go of and looks into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I smile at him and nod. "Yeah, I'm okay now."

"Who's next?" says the man who runs the ride.

"We are," says Amaimon, taking my hand in his and stepping forward.

We climb on to the ride and sit in the front seat, buckling our restraints and pulling the safety bar down.

"Everyone ready?" asks the man.

Amaimon turns to me, worry in his eyes. "Ready?"

I nod with a smile. "Oh yeah."

He smiles and we both look forward at the track in front us, waiting for the ride to begin. When the car begins to move, my smile widens in excitement. _I feel safe with him, like I don't need to be scared, _I think to myself. I look at Amaimon as the car begins to climb the giant hill. He's smiling too, and his eyes are sparkling with...hunger? Yeah, that's it. A hunger for excitement.

When we reach the top of the hill, the car stops for a few seconds. Amaimon and I look at each other and laugh as the car plunges down the hill, throwing our arms into the air.

* * *

The rest of the night is just as fun as that first ride. We play games, ride more coasters, and grab a bite to eat later into the night. The whole time neither of us can stop smiling, our smiles only growing wider as the night progresses.

"Five minutes to closing!" announces the speakers placed throughout the park.

With that said, Amaimon and I walk to the exit of the park, him dragging me through the crowds as we laugh. Once outside the gate he slows down as we walk the jeep, keeping instep next to me.

"Did you have fun?" he asks me, looking up at the sky.

I follow his gaze and look to the star-filled sky. "Is that a trick question?"

He laughs at my answer and I begin to laugh along with him when I hear it. His laugh is just _so _contagious that I can't help it.

We reach the car and climb inside, still laughing. After a few minutes we calm down and look at each other, smiling. He looks away and puts the car I gear, pulling out of the parking spot and driving to the exit.

We ride in silence, both of us smiling. I look at the sky again, seeing all the stars that shone brightly.

_The sky is so beautiful tonight. Not a cloud in the sky,_ I think as my eyelids grow heavy and I fall asleep.

* * *

"Cici," I hear someone say. "Cici, wake up."

I open my eyes and see Amaimon in the driver's seat next to me.

"Oh, hello," I say with a sleepy smile.

"We're home," he says, smiling back.

I look up and see my house in front of the car we're sitting in.

"Oh," I say and unbuckle my seatbelt. I open the car door and get out. Amaimon gets out also and walks to me. He walks me to the door and I turn to say goodbye.

"Well, goodnight. I had a great time," I say.

"I did too," he says and gives me a peck on the lips before turning on his heel and walking back to his car. "Goodnight!" he calls as he walks away.

I smile and open my front door, careful not to make too much noise. I sleepily make my way to my room and collapse onto my bed.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and find a text from the number that she recognizes as Amaimon's. I open it and read it with a smile.

_We should do this again one day ~Amaimon_

_Definitely_, I reply before passing out on my bed, a small smile still gracing my lips.

* * *

**Me: And there you have it! I know Amaimon was a little OOC, but what can I say? He's in love!**

**Amaimon: That was great!**

**Kage: What happened?! You didn't try anything did you?!**

**Egyn: Kage, knock it off already. You're giving me a headache...**

**Kage: Why you little!**

**Egyn: I'm taller than you, ****_little _****brother.**

**Kage: *goes into depression***

**Me: ...Well anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	9. Cici's Past

**Hiya guys and gals! I'm here to bring you another fantastic chapter of this story! I thought I would apologize to you guys. At the end notes I've been trying to have a summary of the next chapter, but I keep forgetting! Ugh! As punishment, I will read one of Crona's poems...**

**Crona: A-Are you s-sure? They make everyone really s-sad.**

**Me: Hand one over, Crona. I have to do this.**

**Crona: *gives poem* O-Okay then...**

**Me: *reads poem* I don't want to live anymore. *sits in dark corner***

**Crona: *also sits in corner* Me either.**

**Amaimon: Why is Crona even here? He's from Soul Eater, not Blue Exorcist.**

**Egyn: MDM brought him here for this reason. To punish herself.**

**Kage: Well anyway, MDM doesn't own Blue Exorcist and its characters.**

**Amaimon: She doesn't own Soul Eater either!**

**Kage, Amaimon, and Egyn: ...**

**Egyn: Aren't you going to do your thing MDM? Like claim your characters and stuff?**

**Me: *shakes head***

**Egyn: *sigh* Okay, fine. MDM does own Cici, her family, and Jackie.**

**Amaimon: *pokes MDM* Come on, do your phrase thing.**

**Me: ...and...action...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: CICI'S PAST**

When I wake up the next morning, I find that I had slept through the whole night laying across my bed. I had literally just collapsed and fell asleep last night, I hadn't even changed out of my clothes. I groggily get off of my bed and walk to my bathroom, dragging my feet. Slowly, I strip down my clothes and sleepily climb into the shower. I turn the water to cold, attempting to wake myself up. When the water hits my body I gasp at the ice-cold water. I quickly turn the temperature to warm, now fully awake. I wash my hair and body slowly, reveling in the warm water hitting my skin.

When I'm done in the shower, I get out and put on simple t-shirt and jean shorts. I brush my hair out and put it up into a ponytail with a hair tie. I look at myself in the mirror, not really caring how I looked at the moment._ It's not like I'm going anywhere today,_ I think to myself. I walk out of my bathroom and cross through my room to leave for the kitchen. When I enter the kitchen I find Gabe cooking breakfast, mom and dad already gone for the day.

"Hey there sleepyhead," he says teasingly while flipping pancakes.

"Hi," I say. "And I'm not sleepy, I'm wide awake thanks to cold water."

"You drenched yourself in cold water?" he laughs.

"You bet I did. I can't stand being so tired in the morning, you know that."

He just laughs again and continues to flip pancakes. I inhale the sweet scent of pancakes that floats through the air. I smile in delight as Gabe hands me a plate of the delicious cakes. I butter them and pour syrup over them, drenching them in it. Gabe looks at my plate and smirks. "That can't be healthy."

"Yeah, yeah. It's my body, I can do what I want with it. And right now I want to fill it with delicious pancakes and syrup," I say through a mouthful of food. "You do make the _best_ pancakes and you barely _ever_ make them. I gotta take the opportunity when I have it."

"If you say so," he says, smiling with pride at the compliment. "So how was your date last night?" he asks, changing the subject.

"It was okay," I say, blushing and looking down at my plate.

"Oh? Why are you looking down?"

"No reason..."

He walks over to me and lifts my chin so that I'm looking at him. "You're blushing!" he gasps.

"Yeah...so what...?"

"You've never blushed over a date before, Cici! This is big!" he yells, turning off the stove and taking a seat across the table from me. He looks me in the eyes and I blush some more. "Tell me everything. Right. Now."

I sigh and recall the events that occurred last night, a smile forming as I talk. Gabe only stares at me, not reacting but simply taking in every word. I'm somewhat disturbed by his reaction, which is not having any reaction at all.

"And then he dropped me off and I went to bed," I finish.

He's about to speak but stops suddenly, an evil smile spreading across his face. _Oh, perfect. It's _him.

"He's just using you, Cici," he says with a sneer. "He doesn't like you. Who would find interest in someone like _you?"_

"Actually, there are two others beside him," I say with a glare.

His smile falters a bit but he regains his composure quickly. "Yeah, sure. These are probably more of your _hallucinations."_

"I don't have hallucinations anymore, Gabriel. Those were only when I was little," I say, averting my eyes from his at the comment.

"Well, maybe they're coming back. We'll probably have to take you back to the loony bin," he sneers. "You're so pathetic."

"Shut up!" I say, raising my voice.

"No way. I'm getting to you, aren't I?"

"Shut up..." Tears now begin to fill my eyes.

"Why are you so upset? Because you know it's true?"

"..."

"You'll never be normal, Cici. You'll always have that freaky brain in your head," he says as he stands and walks away with a smirk.

I get up quickly and run to my room, slamming and locking my door behind me. I throw myself into my bed and cry, sobbing into my pillow. Eyes closed, memories and images fly across my eyelids. A strange creature in front of me. Nobody else being able to see it. Being taken away to a mental institution. A white room that hurt my eyes. Needles piercing my skin. Screaming. Crying. Sadness. Pain. And then the worst thing I had ever felt.

Loneliness.

I had been so alone, no other children to keep me company in the small padded cell where I spent my days. All I had were my hallucinations, but they only scared me.

* * *

_"Hello Cici. How are you feeling today?" asked the doctor._

_I looked up at him, my eyes wide in fear. I look to another corner of the room where a small, goblin-type creature sat, and pointed at it. The doctor looked to the corner and sighed._

_"There's nothing over there, Cici," he says sadly. I look back to him, anger rising inside of me._

_"Yes there is," I whisper. _

_"No, Cici. There isn't anything but an empty corner."_

_"No!" I yell. "There's a monster over there! It keeps trying to get close to me!"_

_"Cici, calm down. There isn't anything there," he says soothingly._

_"NO! WHY DON'T ANY OF YOU BELIEVE ME?!" I scream, standing and pointing to the creature. "IT'S RIGHT THERE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT?!"_

_"We need a sterilizer, right now!" yells the doctor through the small slit in the door._

_I hear rushing footsteps making their way down the long hallway. __Two large men in white burst through the door and restrain me, another trailing behind them with a syringe._

_"NOO!" I scream as the syringe is plunged into my arm and the sterilizer is forced into my bloodstream. I continue to struggle as my vision becomes hazy and it becomes harder to move. My struggling ceases as I become too tired to move and my eyelids become too heavy to stay open. The men set me down and lean me against one of the padded walls._

_"We'll have to increase her treatment," I hear the doctor say. He sounds far away and slightly muffled._

_"Yes. I agree that-" I hear the other man say, but I'm not able to hear the rest of the muffled sentence. My consciousness slips away and I'm in the dark._

_Alone._

* * *

My phone vibrates next to me on the bed, pulling me out of my memory. I grab it and find a message from a number I don't recognize.

_I'll be by your house to pick you up around 7 ~Egyn_

I look at the message in confusion, slowly remembering the events of Friday. I groan into my pillow.

_Shit, I forgot I have date with him tonight._

* * *

**So this chapter was originally called Dinner with Egyn. While I was writing it, it just started writing itself and _this_ happened. I'm glad it did though, even if it wasn't very long. I was wondering where I would fit in Cici's past and am happy when this came out.**

**Boys: ...**

**Me: Aren't you guys going to say something?**

**Boys: *shake heads***

**Me: Well, how about you Crona? Anything to say before you go?**

**Crona: Umm...I...I don't know how to deal with stories like this! *sits in corner***

**Me: *sigh* In the next chapter: Dinner with Egyn, Cici goes on her date with Egyn. Will they hit it off? Well, thanks for reading! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	10. Dinner with Egyn

**Hiya! So today's top author's note is going to be a little different. We're having a vote! I've been getting ideas for stories I'm going to do after this one and there are two that I am definitely going to write. So, you guys get to vote for which one I do next! Here are your choices:**

**True Cross Mental Institution****: In a world where demons are only myth lives a boy named Rin Okumura. When Rin begins to have hallucinations of odd creatures, he is sent to True Cross Mental Institution. Here, he meets other people that are, oddly, a lot like him. What happens when they learn the truth about their "hallucinations"? A little bit of RinxBon ;D**

**Rin in Wonderland****: Rin finds himself in a strange land when he falls into a portal that Mephisto conjures up. Inside, he meets many odd characters that remind him very much of his friends. When Rin finds out that this world is ruled by Satan, the King of Broken Hearts, he is determined to help save the world and its residents.**

**So yeah. I'll be writing both stories but you guys get to choose which comes first! Yay democracy! Lol. Well anyway, here's the new chapter! Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: DINNER WITH EGYN**

When the clock reads 6:50, I'm ready for my date with Egyn. I look into the mirror with pride at what I had done to myself. My short hair is curled and the strands frame my face in a cute way. I'm wearing a short, yellow, sundress with a strap that goes around my neck, some white sandals, and I'm holding a small white clutch bag. Around my neck is my silver heart locket that I always wear, and in my ears are small white crystal studs. I look to my face. I'm wearing a little bit of foundation and some light pink blush. My eyelids are colored with a pale yellow and I have on mascara and eyeliner. My lips are a light pink color and shine with gloss. _I don't need Gabe to make me look good, _I think to myself. _I can do it all on my own._

Neither Gabe nor Gabriel had come to talk to me since what had happened earlier. Gabe would come talk to me eventually, though. He would apologize and try to make it up to me, and then I would say it wasn't his fault that Gabriel is such a dick. Then he would probably go back to the subject of my date and tell me what _he _thought. _Sigh. _I felt bad for Gabe. It couldn't be a nice experience to have your body taken over and not be able to do anything but sit and watch.

_Knock, knock. _"Hello?"

_Speak of the devil. _"Come in," I reply.

Gabe walks into my room and sits on my bed, looking down at the floor in guilt. "I'm sorry," he says sadly.

"It isn't your fault, Gabe. I tell you that every time. So stop apologizing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he says starting to look up. When his eyes hit me they widen in surprise. "Woah! What did you?"

"I got dressed. Did my hair. Did my makeup. That kind of stuff."

"Why are you so dressy? And how did you manage to pull it off without me?" he asks incredibly.

I frown at him. "I can get myself ready, thank you very much. And not that it matters to you, but I have a date tonight."

His eyebrows squint together in confusion. "Another one? Amaimon must be something..."

"It's not with Amaimon," I say before I can stop myself.

Now his eyebrows raise up in surprise and question. "Someone else?"

"Yeah..." I trail off.

"I thought you and Amaimon hit it off?"

"We did! But, someone else asked me out too."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Egyn," I say. "He's, um, Amaimon's brother."

"Oh, Cici! What have you done?!" he yells.

"Hey! It isn't my f-" I'm interrupted by the beep of a car. Gabe and I both look to my door before rushing out of it and to the front door. Gabe makes it to the car before I do.

"Why hello there! You must be Cici's date!" he says loudly. Egyn looks at him with confusion.

"Yes, I'm Egyn. And who might _you _be?" he asks politely.

"I'm Gabe, Cici's brother," Gabe says with a smile.

"Well, now that introductions have been made, let's go Egyn," I say quickly and get into the car, a blue Ford Fusion.

"Oh, okay then. It was nice to meet you, Gabe," he says as he puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway.

"You too!" he yells as we drive away.

"God, he's so annoying. Sorry you had to experience that," I say irritably. I think for a moment and then add, "Actually, no I'm not. You deserve getting annoyed much more than that with the way you annoy me."

He laughs but doesn't say anything. I scan him up and down. He's wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt, a black tie around his neck. His hair is in it's usual fashion, down and covering his left eye. _He looks pretty good, _I think and blush at my thought. He seems to notice and looks to me when we come to a red light.

"Why are you blushing?" he asks.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not blushing!" I yell and look out the window. He laughs and continues to drive when the light turns green. We spend the rest of the drive in silence.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," he says to me and gets out of the car. I follow his actions and also get out of the car. I look at the place in front of us. It's a fancy restaurant called _Serene. _It's a large building and it looks to have two floors. It doesn't look like much on the outside, but it's a whole different story when we walk through the doors.

The sight in front of me makes me gasp. The ceiling is high, with a large chandelier in the center and multiple smaller ones surrounding it. The floor is white marble tile and there is a long red carpet that reaches from the entrance to the grand staircase on the other side of the room. Scattered around the room are many round tables, each one draped with a white tablecloth and red, plush chairs surrounding them. Many of the tables held people, all dressed in elegant clothing and conversing with one another. I look down at my dress, suddenly feeling underdressed, and then continue to observe the room. Looking up, I see the second floor of the restaurant. Instead of round tables, there are multiple booth tables lining the walls. _That must be some kind of VIP section, _I comment to myself.

"Reservation for Evans," I hear Egyn say, bringing my attention back to him. He is speaking to the hostess in a polite manner, as always.

"Yes. Please follow me," she says and leads away. We follow her down the long red carpet and up the stairs. She stops at one of the booth tables. "This will be your table. Your waiter or waitress will be with you soon."

We sit down on opposite sides of the table, facing each other.

"So, what do you think?" he asks suddenly.

"This place is...amazing," I say in disbelief.

"I thought you might like it," he says with a smile.

"Don't you think it's a little fancy for a first date, though?"

He shakes his head. "I don't think so. Shouldn't the first date be the most memorable?"

I nod slowly in agreement and look down at the table. _Why am I so nervous? Do I actually _like _him?_

"Are you okay?"

I look up at him and nod quickly. "I'm fine!" I assure him.

"Okay good. I wouldn't want you to feel bad on our first date," he says with a grin.

I blush and look back down at the table, glad when our waitress walks up to our table.

"Hello!" she says in a peppy voice. "Welcome to _Serene_! I'm Rose, and I'll be your server tonight. Here are your menus. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have a virgin merry mimosa," says Egyn.

"Um, I'll just have, um..." I say trailing off.

"She'll have the same," says Egyn, saving me.

"Okay! I'll be right back with those drinks and to take your order," says the waitress and leaves.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem. You seem a bit nervous."

"Well, I've never really been on a fancy date like this," I admit shyly.

He chuckles lightly at me and I blush in embarrassment.

"That's alright. Let's just find out what we want shall we?" he says.

I nod and look at the menu, scanning all the fancy foods, eyes widening at the prices.

"Aren't these a little expensive?" I ask in shock.

"It doesn't matter to me. I would pay any amount to spend time with you. Your company is priceless," he says with a small smile.

I blush at his comment and look back at the menu. I settle on some chicken fettuccini alfredo and set my menu down. I look up to see Egyn watching me with deep blue eyes. Green meets blue as our eyes meet, staring for a moment before looking away. Looking into his eyes suddenly remind me of something. I'm about to bring it up when our waitress walks up with our drinks.

"Two virgin merry mimosas," she says, setting down our drinks with a smile. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll be having the chicken in cream sauce with rice on the side," says Egyn smoothly. He's clearly done this before.

"Oh, um. I'm having the chicken fettuccini alfredo," I say quietly.

"Okey dokey! I'll get right on that," says the waitress, happily bouncing away.

"She sure is hyper," I say with a giggle.

"At least she's not one of the snooty servers," he says with a laugh.

I smile at him and he smiles back. I look into his eyes, remembering what I was going to say earlier.

"Oh! Egyn, I need to ask you about something," I say.

"Anything," he says, still smiling.

"What was up with that dream?" I ask quickly.

His smile fades and he looks at me seriously. "Dream? What dream?" he asks.

"Don't play dumb with me, Egyn!" I loudly whisper. "You invaded my dream! That's how you knew me when you came to school. You looked straight at me."

He sighs. "What exactly do you remember of the dream?"

"I remember you, and a beach, and you talked. I can't remember what you said though..." I trail off.

"You probably won't believe me if I tell you," he says calmly.

"Tell me!"

"Fine. I'll tell you once I drop you off at your house. I don't want you to cause a scene here," he says.

"I wouldn't cause a scene," I say, crossing my arms and pouting. He laughs at my expression.

"You're really cute when you do that," he says with a grin. I blush again as our waitress walks up with our food. I eagerly take mine and begin to eat. We talk as we eat, talking about school and just getting to know each other. He doesn't tell me much about himself, which I find somewhat suspicious. Before I know it, we're done eating and heading out the door.

* * *

"Now tell me," I say once we pull into my driveway. He sighs and turns off the car, looking to me.

"Okay, fine. I was able to invade your dreams because I am a demon," he begins slowly. When I don't say anything he continues. "That's not all though. I'm a demon _king. _Demon King of Water."

I look at him in disbelief. He sighs and speaks again.

"Amaimon and Kage are also demon kings. Kage is Demon King of Shadows and Darkness, Amaimon is Demon King of the Earth," he says.

"Demons?" I repeat, remembering something Amaimon had said when we met in the forest.

_"You have demon sight."_

"Demon sight," I whisper. Egyn nods at me.

"Yes, you have demon sight."

"So then, when I was younger, I wasn't seeing hallucinations. I was seeing _demons,"_ I say more to myself than him.

"Hallucination?" Egyn asks in curiosity.

"When I was younger, I had hallucinations of strange creatures. I was taken to a mental institution where I was treated. They went away eventually," I say. "But, if they were demons, why did they end up going away?"

"A mental institution? Cici, I had no idea. I'm so so-"

"I need to go," I say and get out of the car. I rush to the front door and yell out a "goodnight" before going inside. I quickly go to my room and shut it behind me, collapsing on my bed for the second night in a row.

_Demon kings? What the hell is this, some kind of fantasy story?_

* * *

**Yes, yes it is Cici. Cici finally knows the truth! Yay? It depends I guess. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh, in case your wondering where the boys are, they went out for the day. Something about needing to do some "brotherly bonding". Eh, whatever. In the next chapter: A Night with the Shadow King, Cici goes on a date with Kage, knowing the truth about him. Review and stuff! Laters!**


	11. A Night with the Shadow King

**Hiya guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Three Boys, One Girl, One Decision! So a little recap because a lot has happened. Cici went out with Amaimon and they really hit it off, we saw a bit of Amaimon's sweet side too! We learned a little bit about Cici's past, not all of it though because I have a couple surprises in store hehe~ Cici went out with Egyn and he told her what he and his brothers are, demon kings! She spilled about her past to him too, but not enough for him in his opinion. Well, that's about it for the recap! Voting is still open for which story I write next! Go see the last chapter for the choices! For the couple of you who reviewed the old chapter 10 that I deleted, you can just put your vote in a review of this chapter. Well I guess that's it!**

**Kage: So I get to go on my date with Cici in this chapter?**

**Me: Yep! Well, unless the story starts writing itself again...**

**Kage: You mean like what happened with Egyn?**

**Egyn: Shut it little brother. Or should I spill some of your secrets...?**

**Kage: NO!**

**Egyn: That's what I thought *smirks***

**Amaimon: Oooooh! I wanna hear secrets!**

**Kage: No way!**

**Amaimon: Awwww! Why not?**

**Kage: Here! *gives candy* Now stop talkin about it...**

**Amaimon: Yay!**

**Me: You're all crazy...**

**Boys: Look who's talkin!**

**Me: Pshhh whatever...On with the chapter! Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: A NIGHT WITH THE SHADOW KING**

"Cici! Wake up!" I hear someone yell while banging on my door. I groan and pull a pillow over my head, trying to ignore the twenty-one year old boy banging on my door. He only continues to yell and bang on the door until I'm forced to do something about it. I give out another groan as I pull myself off of my bed and drag my feet across the floor to my door. I fling the door open and give Gabe a glare that could kill.

"Who dares awake my slumber?" I growl and he flinches.

"I do, Cici. I need to hear everything. Now," he say, becoming brave.

"This couldn't have waited until I was _awake?"_ I ask irritably.

"Nope. You just went on dates with brothers. We need to talk."

"You had better have a peace offering."

"I made pancakes," he says shyly.

"Fine," I say and we walk to the kitchen. Sitting on the table is a large stack of pancakes, buttered and drenched in syrup. I sit down and chow down on the pancakes, downing them within fifteen minutes, and then wash them down with a large glass of milk. I sigh in delight and slouch in my seat. Gabe looks at me, waiting patiently for me to begin. I sigh and begin to tell of last night, leaving out the part about him telling me that he and his brothers are demon kings. When I'm done he closes his eyes to think, analyzing what I told him.

"This is bad, Cici. This is _real _bad," he says quietly.

"Huh?"

"Both of these brothers clearly like you _a lot. _You're going to have to ch-"

"There's a third one," I interrupt him. His eyes widen in surprise.

"A third one?! Cici! Who?!"

"Kage, their other brother. I have a date with him tonight..."

He looks at me, mouth gaping open. He moves his mouth to try and talk, but nothing comes out.

"Y-You have _three _brothers coming after you? What have you done?" he whispers.

"I didn't _do _anything! _They _came after _me!" _I yell. He nods slowly, trying to process what I said. I sigh and stand up, leaving him to think about this nonsense by himself while I go to my room to do my own thinking.

I sit on my bed and stare at my art wall. I look to my three most recent drawings. The first one is the one I drew of Egyn after he was in my dream. The second is the one with Kage standing right inside a cave. The third is one I drew of Amaimon. He's sitting on a tree branch, legs crossed and one hand leaning on the branch while the other holds a lollipop to his mouth. _These three boys are demons, _I think to myself in awe. Sure, I had known that they were different but I didn't think they would be _demons. _I sigh and fall back on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself, playing with the locket that is constantly around my neck. It's a habit to touch and play with it when I'm thinking. I've had it for a long time, as long as I can remember. Although, I can't remember how I got it. I look at my clock, pulling myself out of my thoughts. It's almost noon, I wonder what time Kage is coming to get me. As if on cue, my phone vibrates to show that I have a new text. I don't recognize the number, but I have a good idea of who it is.

_I'll be picking you up around 9. Try to dress in leather, it keeps the wind out. ~Kage_

_Okay, _I reply.

_Nine? That's kinda late for a date. And dress in leather to keep the wind out? What are we doing? _I wonder.

_"Kage is the Demon King of Shadows and Darkness." _That's what Egyn had said. I shrug off the thought. It's not like he would hurt me if he was taking me out. I sigh and look at the clock again. _What am I supposed to do for nine hours?_

* * *

Nine hours later and I'm fully rested and ready to go. I had mostly slept until around three. Then I had drawn and watched T.V. until eight when I started to get ready. I had showered and then put on my black leather pants and a white t-shirt with my black leather jacket over it. I had on my knee-high combat boots and my hear was up in a ponytail, my bangs loosely hanging around my face. I had on mascara and eyeliner with some red lipstick and lip gloss. Overall, I looked pretty badass. My phone vibrates and I look at the message.

_I'm here. Please hurry, your brother is scaring me ~Kage_

"Oh jeez," I mutter and jog out of the house, finding Kage sitting on a black Harley Davidson Breakout and Gabe standing next to him, talking up a storm.

"Hey Kage. Gabe," I say with a glare to Gabe.

Both boys stare at me in surprise. I give them each a confused look.

"What?"

"Cici, you look," Kage starts.

"Fucking badass," Gabe finishes.

I blush and look at the ground, avoiding their gazes. "Let's just go," I say quietly.

"Hop on," says Kage, patting the seat space behind him. I nod and make my way to the bike. I'm about to get on when Gabe grabs my arm, stopping me.

"You are _not _getting on that death trap!" he yells, eyes full of concern.

"Gabe, I'll be f-"

"You don't have to worry, I won't let _anything _happen to her," says Kage with certainty. Gabe seems taken aback at first, but then slowly let's go of my arm with a nod. I sit on the back of the bike, being careful not to let my leg touch the muffler. Kage puts on a helmet and then hands me one. His is full on black while mine is black but with a red, swirly design on the sides. I put the helmet on and he backs out of the driveway. I put my arms around his waist, holding on for dear life as he speeds down the road.

"You okay?" I hear him ask.

"Yeah, I've just never been on a motorcycle before," I say shakily.

"You'll be okay. I promise, I won't let you get hurt," he says sweetly.

I nod my head and loosen my grip on him. _Do they all have this effect on me? Making me feel safe?_

"So, what are we doing?" I ask.

"Goin to a club," he says smoothly.

"A club? But, your so anti-social."

"Clubs are a different story. They're dark and there's always music blasting out of every speaker. Nobody really pays attention to you, they're either too drunk or too busy grinding on each other. It's one of the only public places I'll go."

"I guess that makes sense," I mumble. I turn my attention to our surroundings. The wind is rushing past us at a high speed, making it a little hard to hear. Kage is going pretty fast, but instead of feeling scared, I feel excited. Speeding down the road on the motorcycle makes my heart beat fast and my adrenaline shoot up, making my body buzz with energy. Suddenly I laugh, making Kage look back for a moment to check on me.

"What's so funny?" he asks, turning his head back to the road.

"Nothing is funny. This is just..._amazing!" _I say with another laugh.

"Does that mean you aren't scared anymore?" he asks.

"Not at all!" I yell as I throw my arms up, starting to laugh in excitement.

"Be careful! You wouldn't want to fall!" he yells, but he's laughing too so I know he isn't serious.

"Will you catch me if I fall?" I laugh.

"You bet."

* * *

The club was full of life when we got there. Music booming throughout the room and people dancing their night away. A couple people are having a drink-off at one of the tables, one of them passing out as we walk by. Kage leads me to the bar on one side of the room, taking a seat at one of the stools. I sit next to him and he orders a couple drinks.

"A beer for me and my date here," he says.

"I'm not old enough to drink," I say. "And I don't think you are either."

"It's cool, just chill. The people here know me, they don't mind if me and my guest drink a little," he says coolly.

"Here ya go, Kage. And one for your girlfriend too," says the bartender, handing us the drinks. He walks away before I'm able to tell him that we aren't dating. I sigh and look at my drink, curious as to what it tastes like.

"Try it," says Kage and then takes a swig of his. I look at the drink in my hand and take a cautious sip. I gag and cough after I swallow the bitter drink.

"That's (cough) terrible!" I say loudly. He laughs at me and takes another swig of his drink.

"You get used to it after a bit," he says. I nod and take another sip. It doesn't taste as bad this time, and soon I've downed the entire drink. I feel a bit of a buzz after the drink is gone, I sway a little in my seat at the feeling.

"You wanna dance?" Kage asks me.

"You bet!" I yell with a drunken smile spreading across my face. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, where we squeeze through the crowd until we've found a space big enough for the two of us. Once there, he lets go of my hand and begins to dance wildly, not seeming to care who sees him. I grin at him and follow his wild movements, throwing my hands in the air with a laugh. The rest of the night goes on like this, with laughing, dancing, and lots of drinking.

* * *

When we get back to the house, I'm too drunk to even walk on my own. Somehow, even though he downed as much alcohol as I did, Kage is still able to walk straight and doesn't seem drunk at all.

"'ow are you ot drun?" I ask, or at least _try _to ask.

"I just have a high tolerance for alcohol I guess," he says as he helps me to the front door.

"Ohhh," I mumble. He stands at the front door as I fumble with keys. Finally, I'm able to unlock the door and he helps me inside to my room. He sets me on my bed and I lay down as he looks around my room.

"Did you draw all of these?" he asks, looking at my art wall.

"You bet," I say.

"They're really good...Is that me?" He's pointing to the picture of the cave.

"Uh huh. And at's Egyn an thas Amaion," I slur and point to the pictures of the other boys.

"Well, they're all _really _good. I guess I should go," he says and begins to walk out the door before I stop him.

"Wait," I say and he walks back to me.

"What?"

"Thans for takin me ou," I say and plant a kiss on his lips, pulling back after a few seconds. He blushes and nods before turning around and leaving, giving a quiet "goodnight" as he leaves.

"Goodight!" I yell and let my eyelids shut, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Egyn: I can't believe you got Cici drunk...**

**Kage: I didn't get her drunk! She got herself drunk!**

**Amaimon: I bet he was trying to take advantage of her.**

**Kage: What?!**

**Egyn: *gasp* You did, didn't you?!**

**Kage: No! I'm not that kind of guy!**

**Me: Just calm down guys! Anyway, in the next chapter: Hangovers and Surprise Visits, Cici skips school and gets a few visits while she's home. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	12. Hangovers and Surprise Visits

**Hiya guys! So, I've been noticing that people haven't been voting on which story I should write next. Which is fine I guess, but don't be upset when I choose the one you don't want. Anyway, sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I don't really have a legitimate reason, I was just taking a break and watching Sword Art Online. I was also figuring out which character is going to be who in the Alice in Wonderland crossover. I might post two chapters today due to the adding of a new character hehe~**

**Amaimon: Oooooh, who is it?**

**Me: I'm not telling. It'll ruin the surprise!**

**Amaimon: Awwwww, but I wanna know!**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll find out soon. *smiles evilly***

**Egyn: I have a feeling we aren't going to like this surprise...**

**Kage: I think you're right...**

**Amaimon: Dang...**

**Me: Hehe~ Anyway, I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters. I do own Cici, her family, and Jackie though. Now, let the chapter begin! Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: HANGOVERS AND SURPRISE VISITS**

"I can't believe you got drunk. And on a _school night_."

"Leave me alone. It isn't my fault," I groan.

"So, what? Kage was forcing alcohol down your throat?"

"No, but-"

"Then it _is _your fault, Cici," says Gabe sternly. He's sitting on the edge of my bed trying to open a container of pills.

"Here take these, they'll help with the headache," he says, handing me two pills from the container he was able to get open on the fourth try.

"Okay," I say and swallow the pills dry. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"You probably shouldn't considering you'll be throwing up a couple times today," he says matter-of-factly. "This'll be worse than a usual hangover since it's your first time."

I groan but feel somewhat relieved at the fact that it won't be this bad next time, whenever that would be.

"Well, I gotta go to work. Take care of yourself little sister," Gabe says and exits my room.

I groan again and pull my covers up over my head, figuring I could just sleep it off. Within a few minutes I'm out like a light.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

The sound of the doorbell wakes me up. I look at my clock to check the time. It's noon. _Who would be here at noon? Everyone would be gone if I hadn't stayed home today, _I think as I get up with a groan and make my way to the front door.

_Ding dong!_

"I'm coming!" I yell as I walk down the hall. When I get to the door I pull it open to see who's on the other side.

"Who are you?" I ask the man before me, looking him up and down. He's dressed very oddly in white, puffy shorts, purple striped leggings underneath, and pointy dark purple boots. He's also wearing a white vest with a purple undershirt and has a white and purple spotted neckerchief that is tucked into the vest. On his shoulder he wears a long white cape with a purple inside. A tall white hat sits atop his head and he's holding a pink umbrella in his purple gloved hands. The hair underneath his hat is purple, as is the small goatee on his chin. _Is this guy some kind of clown?_

"I am Mephisto Pheles," says the man politely. "May I come in?"

"What? No way! I'm not going to let a stranger into my house!" I yell, making my throat hurt.

"I assure you, I am no stranger. Just let me in and I'll explain who I am," he says with an amused smirk.

Before I can refuse him he steps inside and takes a seat on my couch. "Just make yourself at home," I mutter, losing my patience quickly.

"Thank you. Please, take a seat," he says, gesturing to the seat next to him.

"I don't need _you _to tell me to sit down in my own house," I say and sit on the couch opposite to him, this way we are facing each other.

"I was just trying to be polite," he says, looking amused.

"Whatever," I say with a roll of my eyes. "Now, tell me who you are and why you're here."

"Right to the point are we? Very well then, I will tell you. I am Mephisto Pheles-"

"Yeah, we already established that," I interrupt.

"-director of True Cross Academy in Japan," he says, not seeming to notice my interruption.

"Wait, Japan? So why are here?" I ask quickly.

"Well, to check up on my younger brothers," he says with a smirk.

"Younger brothers...? Oh, don't tell me-"

"Yes, my brothers are Kage, Amaimon, and Egyn."

"Ugh, how many brothers are there?" I comment, irritated.

"Actually, there are eight of us, but that is beside the point," he says quickly when seeing my reaction to how many of them there are.

"So, why are _here?_" I ask again.

"Why to talk to you of course."

"Why?"

"My brothers have taken interest in you, that's why. Especially when it's the three of them. Those three are so different, and yet each of them have taken interest in you. This has never happened before, so naturally I had to come see what was so special about you," he says.

"That's the thing! There _isn't _anything special about me!" I yell, standing in anger. "I didn't ask for this and I don't want it! I just want to live my life like a _normal _person!"

"Normal? Normal is boring," he says, smirking again. "You aren't _normal_, Cici. You're much more than that. You're _special."_

I sigh and sit back down, trying to calm my anger. "I'm not special, Mr. Pheles."

"Why so formal? Just call me Mephisto. You can even call me Mepphy if you want~"

"No way in hell am I calling you Mepphy," I say with a glare.

"Fine, fine. Anyway, you have a decision to make."

"What?"

"You need to choose one of my brothers to mate with."

"What?! I don't want to choose _any _of them!"

"Well, you must, as ordered by our father."

"Your father?"

"Satan, ruler of Gehenna."

"Gehenna?"

"I suppose you would know it as Hell."

"So...the devil?"

"That would be correct."

My eyes widen in shock and fear. _The devil was ordering me to mate with one of his sons?! Holy shit! What am I gonna do?! It's not like I can just say 'no' to the devil! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..._

"Are you alright?" asks Mephisto.

"Am I alright?! You tell me that _Satan _is ordering me to mate with one of his sons and you ask if I'm _alright?!"_

"I understand it's a lot to take in, but look on the bright side."

"What's the bright side?" I whisper in anger.

"_You _get to choose."

"_Choose?"_

"You know," he begins and gets up to stand next to me, leaning next to my ear, "if you don't want any of _them,_ you could always mate with _me."_

I shiver as his breath tickles my ear. I'm frozen, it's like what he said has paralyzed me.

"My younger brothers are too childish for you," he whispers seductively. "Mate with _me, _Cici, and we'll have lots of fun together~"

I move my mouth, trying to form words, but I'm unable to speak.

"You're not saying anything," he says, straightening up to look at me. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"...get out," I whisper.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Get out," I say louder so that he can hear me.

"Oh come now, Cici. Don't be that way. I know you want to say yes~"

"Get out! Get out now before I kick your ass!" I shout at him, standing again.

He merely stands there, an amused smirk plastered to his face.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE FUCKING COPS!" I scream at him.

"Fine, fine. Think my offer over, Cici. I promise you won't regret saying yes~" he says and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

I sigh and collapse back onto the couch, thankful for that perverted clown to be out of my house. I sit on the couch for a few more minutes before I get a weird feeling in my stomach. _Shit! _I curse myself and run to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. When I'm done I flush the toilet and pull myself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall.

"What's going to go wrong next?" I ask myself out loud.

* * *

**Me: Yay, Mephisto's finally in the story!**

**Kage: Shit...**

**Egyn: Dammit...**

**Amaimon: Yay!**

**Egyn: Why are so happy, Amaimon?**

**Amaimon: Me and big brother are very close! I haven't seen him in ages!**

**Kage: He's trying to steal Cici from us you dumbass!**

**Amaimon: Oh...fuck...**

**Kage & Egyn: *facepalm***

**Me: In the next chapter: An Old Friend, I add another surprise character to the story!**

**Boys: What?!**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	13. An Old Friend

**Hiya guys! So right now this story has over 400 views! That's awesome guys! I really appreciate all of you that are taking time out of your day to read my story. I really didn't think I would get this many views. Shoot, I was excited when I had 30! And now I have 400, and they're from all over the world! I just wanted to thank all of you! *throws presents to everyone* Here you guys go! Presents for everyone!**

**Boys: Do we get presents?**

**Me: hahahaHahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *wipes tears from eyes* Hell no!**

**Boys: *pout***

**Me: Hahahaha! I don't own Blue Exorcist or its characters! I also don't own any music in here! I do own Cici, her family, her old friend, and Jackie though! Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: AN OLD FRIEND**

"Ugh," I groan as I stand up from in front of the toilet for the fourth time today. "This sucks."

I flush the toilet and walk back to my room, plopping onto the bed and turning on my radio. Empty by The Click Five is on, my favorite song. _Well at least something is going my way today, _I think to myself as the lead singer begins to sing.

_Tried to take a picture  
Of love  
Didn't think I'd miss her  
That much  
I want to fill this new frame  
But its empty_

_Tried to write a letter  
In ink  
Its been getting better  
I think  
I got a piece of paper  
But its empty  
Its empty_

_**Oh oh**_  
_** Oh oh**_  
_** Oooooh**_  
_** Oh oh**_  
_** Oh oh**_

I nod my head to the beat as I listen to the instrumental solo. I continue to listen as the singer continues, not singing along this time.

_Maybe we're trying_  
_ Trying too hard_  
_ Maybe we're torn apart_  
_ Maybe the timing _  
_ Is beating our hearts_  
_ We're empty_

_ We're empty_  
_ We're empty_

The song ends and I smile in delight at having something go my way today. I'm about to fall asleep to the sound of the radio when I hear my doorbell ring for the second time today. I sigh in aggravation. Any other day I'd be fine with visitors, but today I just wanted to be alone.

_Ding dong!_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I say as I reach the door. "Yeah? What do y-"

I stop midsentence as my eyes take in the boy before me. He's a little taller than me and has short, sandy brown hair. His eyes are a deep chocolate color and he has long eyelashes that any girl would kill for.

"Hey Cici," he says with a sheepish smile.

I stare at the boy before forcing out a reply, "Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's been awhile, I'm surprised you still recognize me."

"Ten years," I say quietly.

"Yeah..."

"Oh! C-Come in!" I say quickly.

"Oh, okay," he says and walks into the house. He stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"You can sit down and I'll go get us something to drink," I say and walk to the kitchen. I come back out a few minutes later with a couple sodas. I hand one to Alex and sit on the couch across from him.

"Thanks," he says and opens the soda, taking a long drink before setting it on the table in between us.

"No problem," I say and set my can down also. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my family and I moved back to Bear Lake a few months ago. When we got there, I found out you had moved," he says sadly. "I _had _to see you, Cici. So, I tracked you down and ended up here in Pismo Beach."

"You tracked me down?"

"I told you, Cici. I needed to see you again," he says shyly. "I looked your family up in the phonebook, found your address, and now I'm here."

"Alex..."

"I see you still have the locket I gave you," he says, pointing to the locket around my neck.

"I never take it off," I say with a small smile.

He smiles back and says, "Do you remember the day I gave it to you?"

"Of course, how could I ever forget?"

* * *

_"You're moving?" I ask, tears brimming my eyes._

_An eight-year-old Alex nods at me sadly, tears in his eyes also._

_"But, what about me?" I ask quietly._

_"You'll be okay, Cici," he says with a sad smile._

_"But," I begin, tears spilling over, "I don't have any other friends."_

_Alex steps forward, putting his arms around me in a hug. I cry into his shirt, unable to hold back any tears. I hear him sniffling and look up to his face stained with tears. We both cry until we have no tears left, stepping away to look at each other._

_"I have something for you," he says, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a small heart-shaped locket that hangs on a chain._

_"Turn around," he says and I oblige. I wait as he puts the locket around my neck and latches it together, making it stay in place around my neck. I turn back around and look at him, putting my hand up to the locket._

_"Open it."_

_I open the locket and find a picture of the two of us. It was taken on the day we met at my seventh birthday party last year. We're both smiling in the picture, his fingers raised above my head to make bunny ears. _

_"It's so you'll never forget me," says Alex._

_Tears begin to flow down my face again and I hug him tightly. _

_"Promise you won't?" he whispers._

_"I promise," I sob. "And you won't forget me?"_

_"Never."_

* * *

"It feels like that was forever ago," I say quietly, looking at the floor.

"And a day hasn't gone by where I haven't thought of you," he says.

I look up to him looking at me with tender eyes. _He hasn't changed at all, _I think.

"When I left, I felt like...I felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind," he says shyly. "I guess that sounds kinda dumb, huh?"

I get up quickly and sit next to him on the other couch, shaking my head. "No, not at all. I felt the same way," I say. "You were my best and only friend, Alex. When you left, I had no one. Sure, I still had Gabe, but he was always hanging out with his friends. He offered me to come with him once but, middle schoolers don't want to hang out with an elementary schooler."

He hugs me closely as tears I didn't know were there run down my face.

"I was so alone, Alex," I cry.

"I know, I'm sorry," he says quietly, rubbing my back soothingly. When the tears finally stop he lets me go, backing up to look at me. I imagine my face is red and tear stained, eyes puffy from crying.

"It wasn't your fault your family moved," I say.

"I know, but I'm still sorry that you were alone."

I nod and lean into him, feeling his arms go around me comfortingly.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Now I'm going to move here, to Pismo Beach."

"You don't have to-"

"I won't leave you again, Cici. I _can't _leave you again," he says desperately. I nod and begin to think.

"You could always live here," I say suddenly.

"What? Would that be _okay? _I mean, with your parents?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They know you, and this house is plenty big enough."

"I don't know, Cici. I don't want to intrude on you guys all of a sudden," he says. I'm about to reply but am interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

"_More _visitors?" I groan and get up, sad to leave the comfort of Alex's body. I stalk to the door and open it angrily, irritated by the interruption. "What?" I growl.

"Hey there, Cici," says Amaimon, Egyn and Kage standing behind him. "We were worried when you didn't come to school so we came to check on you."

"Well, I'm fine so you can go now," I hiss.

"Is this because I took you drinking? I'm so sorry," wails Kage as he drops to his knees.

"Can you guys j-"

"Who's at the door, Cici?" asks Alex, getting up to come see.

"Just a few pests," I mutter.

"Pests?" asks Egyn.

Alex comes and stands in the doorway next to me, looking over the boys in curiosity. "Who are you?" he asks.

"I am Egyn and these are my brothers Kage and Amaimon," say Egyn while gesturing to his brothers. Then he narrows his eyes at Alex. "And who are _you?"_

"I'm Alex, Cici's old friend," he says and puts his arm around my shoulders casually. Egyn, Amaimon, and Kage all glare at him, then they turn to me in question.

"Like he said, he's my old friend Alex," I say, irritation clear in voice. They turn their eyes back to him and continue to glare.

"Just so you know, _Alex, _Cici is mine,"says Amaimon possessively. "So you better lay off."

"Actually, she's _mine," _says Kage. "But yeah, you better keep away from her."

"As usual, you are both wrong. Cici is _mine," _says Egyn.

The three continue to argue until I'm unable to control my anger.

"SHUT UP!" I yell, stopping the boys at once. "I am not anyone's! I am not some, _possession! _I am a living person and I don't belong to either of you! Now GO AWAY!"

The demons stare at me in shock, eyes wide and mouths gaping open.

"OUT!" I yell again. They stare at me for a bit longer before turning around reluctantly, leaving the house. I step out of the doorway and slam the door before stomping to my room, Alex following closely behind. I collapse onto my bed face down and groan into my pillow. I feel Alex sit on the bed next to me. He doesn't say anything and I look up in curiosity. He's looking around my room curiously. His eyes rest on my art wall and he stands up, walking over to get a better look.

"Did you draw these?" he asks in wonder.

"You bet," I say, smiling proudly.

"They're amazing...Are these those boys?" he asks, pointing at three drawings.

"Yes," I sigh. He turns around and looks at me.

"Who are those guys?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," he says with a smile.

I smile back and then sigh. "Alright, but you aren't going to like it."

* * *

**Do you guys hate me? I bet you do. That's okay, I don't blame you. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	14. Kidnapped

**Hiya guys! I'm snackin on some pocky that my friend brought me from Japan...it's chocolate and it's so YUMMY! Anyway, I just got back from percussion sectionals for marching band. It was fun! I was soooo happy to see my percussion family again! I didn't realize how much I missed them! So, since nobody is voting I'm just going to decide which story I write next. I'm writing Rin in Wonderland next. That is my final decision. **

**Egyn: So what's going on in this chapter? **

**Kage: Yeah, you didn't do a preview in the last chapter.**

**Me: Oh yeah, sorry about that, but I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I can't exactly preview a chapter where I don't know what I'm going to write.**

**Amaimon: That makes sense.**

**Me: Thank you, Amaimon. As a reward for siding with me you get-**

**Amaimon: Candy?!**

**Me: Um, no. You get to do the disclaimer!**

**Amaimon: Oh...I'd rather have candy...**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Amaimon: Fine. My Darkest Melody doesn't own Blue Exorcist or its characters.**

**Me: This is true T.T If I did then I would have more of the demon kings in it. I do own Cici, her family, Jackie, and Alex though! Now, on with the chapter! A-**

Amaimon: Aaaaand action!

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: KIDNAPPED**

It's been four days since the Mephisto/Alex/Brothers incident. Alex, somehow, was able to believe everything I told him. He told me that he would help in any way possible. My parents are allowing Alex to live with us. They told him that he could sleep in the guest room but he told me that he would rather sleep in my room with me. He said he would sleep on the floor but I said it would be no problem for him to sleep in my bed with me, it's big enough for the two of us and I know he won't try to pull something. He usually just stays at home while I go to school since he's a year older than me and graduated last year. He plans on getting a job soon so that he isn't just some free loader sitting around the house all day.

The boys haven't shown up to school since what happened on Monday and haven't even attempted to contact me. I'm actually getting a little worried. I tried to text and call each of them but got no answer. I haven't heard from Mephisto either, which I don't know if that's good or bad. It's almost like they all just disappeared off the face of the Earth. I don't know what to do now. I'm confused and worried. I wonder what's going to happen next...

* * *

"I don't know what's going on, Alex," I say as I walk into my room and plop onto my bed. I just got home from a football game and am exhausted. It was weird without Amaimon standing next to me in his usual spot, there was just emptiness.

"I don't know either. You said Mephisto told you that Satan has ordered you to mate with one of his sons. So where are they?" he wonders out loud. "Although I'm kinda glad they aren't here to bother you, I'm worried that this may be leading up to something bad."

I nod and think it over. _Maybe they've just given up and told their father that they don't want to mate with me. Or, maybe they're planning on, like, kidnapping me. What if they _do _kidnap me? What'll happen to me? Will I still have to make a decision? Or will a decision be made for me? _I ask myself. I shake my head and stand up quickly, walking towards my bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asks Alex.

"I need a shower," I say before closing the bathroom door and locking it.

I undress quickly and step into the shower, being careful not to trip and fall in my tired state. I turn the shower knob so that the water is cool against my skin. I stand in the water and let it wash away all the sweat and grime from the football game. I keep my head clear as I clean myself, trying not to think about anything but the feel of the water on my skin. I'm so focused on the water that I almost don't notice the shadow on the curtain. It's in the shape of a man.

"Alex?" No answer.

"Who's there?"

_"You have three days to choose," _the voice echoes in my head.

"I don't understand. One week to choose? Choose what? Who are you?" I spurt out multiple questions, starting to panic.

_"Three days to choose a mate."_

I swear my heart stops. I forget how to breathe for a while before I'm able to choke out words.

"A-A mate? Are you...Satan?"

"_You're smarter than you look. Yes, I am Satan. You have three days to choose one of my sons as your mate. If you cannot make the decision by then, then the decision will be made for you."_

"B-But, they've all gone. I don't even know where they are! I haven't had contact with them all week!" I yelp.

_"Oh? It seems they've lost interest in you then...You'll have to choose someone besides them."_

"I don't even know the others!"

"_Figure it out," _he says and laughs an evil laugh.

I can't stand it anymore. I yank back the curtain and find that the room is empty. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slide down the wall of shower, ending up in a sitting position. The water is stilling going, hitting my body softly. Without even knowing, I begin to cry. Soon I'm sobbing and gasping for breath. When the tears stop coming, I get up slowly and turn off the water. I step out of the shower and dry off, putting on some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I walk into the bedroom and sit down on my bed, staring at the wall.

"What's wrong?" asks Alex, already noticing that something isn't right. I shake my head and tears begin to well up in my eyes again. Soon I'm crying again and Alex has wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. He whispers soothing words into my ear and strokes my hair. Before long I stop crying and am able to speak again.

"H-He said I have three days. If I don't then I won't be able to choose! He said they weren't interested in me and to figure it out," I say quickly, not making much sense.

"Cici, calm down. Tell me what happened _slowly." _says Alex patiently.

I take a deep breath and speak, "Satan was here, or at least some sort of projection of him. He told me that I have three days to mate with one of his sons. If I'm not able to decide by then, then a decision will be made for me. When I told him that I hadn't seen the boys in a week, he said that they weren't interested in me anymore and that I would have to mate with one of the other sons. I told him I didn't know any of the other sons and he told me to figure it out. Then he laughed and disappeared."

Alex looks at me with wide eyes, trying to take in everything I just said. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again, unable to speak. He does this several more times before saying anything.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," I say quietly. "If they aren't interested in me, and I don't know any other brothers, then I don't know what I'm _supposed _to do."

"I guess the only thing you _can _do, is wait for a decision to be made..."

"I guess so..." I say and trail off. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I really want to be with you-"

"I know, Cici. You don't have to apologize, this isn't your fault. It's those damn _demons _fault," he says, almost growling out the word demons. "Come on, you need some sleep."

I nod and crawl underneath the covers on my side of the bed, thoughts still racing through my head.

"Goodnight Cici."

"Goodnight Alex."

* * *

It's three in the morning and I'm still awake. I tried to fall asleep, moving around to try and get comfortable, listening to music, counting sheep, but nothing had worked. I look next to me and see a sleeping Alex, his mouth is slightly open and he's snoring quietly. I smile at how peaceful he looks, envious at how far into sleep he is while I'm unable to sleep. I sigh and get up, going slowly so as not to wake him up. I tiptoe over to my balcony, open the door, slip outside, and close the door silently.

The ocean is so beautiful at night, so peaceful and undisturbed. The waves crash lightly against the shore and then recede back into the water. This is what I do when I can't sleep, watch and listen to the ocean.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself aloud, hoping for an answer to fall out of the sky. When nothing does, I continue.

"I love Alex, and I want to be with him. But if I refuse to mate with one of the demon kings, Satan will surely kill me. Or maybe even hold me as a captive wife to one of the sons," I say. "And I don't even know any other demon kings beside Egyn, Kage, and Amaimon!"

"Not true~"

I turn quickly to see a grinning Mephisto standing at the door, making escape impossible.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growl.

His grin widens and he is smiling madly at me. "I'm answering your question."

"What question?"

"'What am I going to do?' Sound familiar?" he asks.

"Yeah, well how are you going to answer that question?"

"Simple. You have but one option," he says with an evil smile.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, because my three brothers are no longer taking interest in you, and _I _am the only other demon king you know," he says, leaning close to my ear, "you must mate with _me."_

"What?!" I yell, backing away from him. "I don't have any other options?"

"Well you _could _refuse Satan, but that would only get you killed. I don't think you want that, hm?"

"I would rather _die _than be with _you_," I hiss.

He laughs and then turns serious, narrowing his eyes at me. "Well that's too bad, because I don't intend on letting that happen."

"What are you saying?" I ask, squinting my eyebrows in confusion. He smirks evilly and then raises his umbrella.

"Eins," he begins.

"Huh?"

"Zwei."

"What are you doing?"

"Drei," he finishes with a smirk. After that last word has left his mouth, a strange portal opens in front of me.

"What the hell?!" I yell in fear.

Suddenly he's behind me, his hand on my back. "Sorry dear, but you gave me no choice. You could have just come willingly, but you had to make it difficult," he says and then pushes me into the portal.

I scream as I am pushed into the portal. I feel a falling sensation until it stops suddenly. I don't hit a floor, I just _stop,_ almost floating in mid-air.I look around to try and check out my surroundings, but I can't see anything around me.

Only a never-ending darkness.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**Oh Mephisto, what have you done? **

**Egyn: Where are we in this story?! **

**Kage: Yeah! We have to save Cici!**

**Amaimon: Why did big brother kidnap Cici?!**

**Me: Calm down guys! All will be clear in the future.**

**Kage: What are you? A fortune cookie?**

**Me: *pouts***

**Egyn: In the next chapter: Captive, Cici is held captive by Mephisto. What does he have planned for her? And will she be able to escape?**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	15. Captive

**Hiya guys! I actually typed this out yesterday, but then my computer went wacko and when I looked it was all...gone T.T I could've retyped it yesterday but I wasn't up for that. I had new episodes to watch of ****Free!****, ****Watamote!****, and ****Blood Lad****. I love those shows 3 So the Satan in the bathroom thing has basically become an insider between me and my friend lol. There won't be an end author's note in this chapter for reasons to be revealed later...Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: CAPTIVE**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I wake up with a yawn, stretching my arms over my head and then letting them fall back onto the bed. I look to my right to check on Cici, but find that she isn't there. I lift my head up and look around the room, but she isn't in here. The bathroom door is open, giving me a clear view to the inside. She isn't in there either.

"Cici?" I call out for her.

No answer.

I get off of the bed and leave her room, making my way to the kitchen. _Maybe she went to eat breakfast, _I think. But when I get to the kitchen, she isn't _there _either.

Now I'm a little worried.

I leave the kitchen and wander around the house, hoping to find her somewhere. When I don't find her I go to Gabe's room and knock on his door. _Maybe he knows where she is._

"Come in," I hear Gabe say sleepily. I open the door and see that Gabe is still in bed. His hair is messy and his eyes are shut.

"Hey Gabe, sorry for waking you up," I say apologetically.

"Oh, hey Alex. It's alright, I gotta get up for work soon anyway," he mumbles, eyes now open and looking at me.

"Okay then. So, have you seen Cici?"

"Huh? Dude, I just woke up."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"But, I did get a text earlier. Maybe it's from her," he says as he reaches for his phone. He looks at the phone and nods. "Yep, it's from her. She said she's going out today and won't be home till late."

"Oh." _Why didn't she tell me?_

"Uh huh. You shouldn't worry so much, Alex. Cici can handle herself," Gabe says with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I say and smile back. "Well, I'm gonna go eat breakfast I guess. See ya."

"Later."

I leave the room and shut the door behind me, heading back to the kitchen.

_I'm sure Cici is fine._

* * *

**Cici's P.O.V.**

I continue to sit in the darkness, thinking about what Mephisto had said. He's been gone awhile now but his words are still running through my head.

* * *

_"They'll come looking for me," I say._

_"No they won't, because in the morning your brother will receive a text from you, telling him that you're going out for the day," he purrs._

_My eyes widen at his words. "How did you get my phone?"_

_"I simply took it after I took you. Taking things is easy for a demon like myself."_

_Tears begin to run down my face and I curse myself for looking so weak in front of this maniac. But I can't help it. How would they even find me if they looked? I don't even know where I am._

_"Where am I?" I choke out._

_"You're in a different dimension. I use this place as storage for things that are..._valuable _to me. I'm the only one that can open a portal to this place, by the way. So even if they_ did _look for you, they wouldn't be able to find you,_"_ he says._

_The tears fall faster at his statement. A different dimension that only he can get to. There's no escape._

_"Don't cry, my dear," he says with a purr. _

_"Why shouldn't I? You've taken me away from everyone I love..."_

_"But do they love you?" he asks._

_"Huh?"_

_"How do you know they love you? How do you know they don't just see you as a freak with hallucinations?"_

_"I...I..."_

_"You don't, do you? That's what I thought."_

_"..."_

_"I must leave you now, I have business to attend to. So long, my dear," he says and his voice fades out, signaling his leave._

* * *

So now I'm just sitting here, thinking of what he said. _What if he's right? What if they just see me as a freak?_

"I see you're still thinking about what I said," I hear the familiar voice say.

"Why do you want me?" I sigh.

"I already told you, you're special."

"No, I'm really not."

"Oh, but you are, Cici," he purrs.

"What's so special about me?" I ask.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"Huh?"

"Once upon a time there was a demon princess. Her name, was Lillith," he begins, his voice echoing through the darkness. I begin to complain but he continues overtop of me, silencing me. "Lillith was the only daughter and child of Satan and his mate Clarabelle, this is because Clarabelle died during childbirth. Lillith was also the protector of nature. Lillith was known as the most beautiful demon in existence, which resulted in young male demons always chasing after her. Each time one of the demons asked to mate her, she refused and sent them away. Nobody understand why this was, for many of the young demons were very handsome. Lillith would never admit it, but the real reason was because she was in love. When she told her dear brother of her love, he asked her who it was that she loved. Lillith and her brother were very close, so she decided to tell him. She told him that she was in love with a human boy. Her brother was shocked at the news and told her of the consequences. She replied back, saying she was going to go into hiding in Assiah so that she could be with the boy. And so she left to mate with the boy she was so dearly in love with, leaving her father beyond angry. Satan vowed he would punish her for what she did one day, but Lillith continued to live her life happily in Assiah. She was able to conceive two children with her love, and they lived as a family happily. The end."

I think about the story and aggravation. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, when Lillith went to the human world, she changed her name. Can you guess what she changed it to?" he asks.

"No?"

"She changed her name to Denise, and when she married the boy, it became Denise Evans."

I freeze. "My mother?"

"Yes Cici, your mother."

"So that means..."

"Cecilia Evans, daughter of Lillith. Half-demon."


	16. Worries

**Hiya guys! So here we are at chapter sixteen. I'm sad to say that this story will soon be coming to a close. It's nearing its end.**

**Amaimon: What?!**

**Kage: This is ****_so _****not fair!**

**Egyn: Come on guys, this is a story. It has to end sometime.**

**Me: Thank you Egyn-**

**Egyn: That doesn't mean I want it to though T.T**

**Boys: *crying***

**Me: You guys are a bunch of cry-babies *sniffle* You should try to be strong like me *sniff sniff***

**Boys: *now sobbing***

**Me: Oh who am I kidding! *crying* **

**Cici: You guys are dumb. I can't wait for this thing to be over. Anyway, My Darkest Melody doesn't own Blue Exorcist or its characters. **

**Me: I...do own *sobbing***

**Cici: *sigh* She does own me, my family, Jackie, and Alex though. *looks at others* I can't believe you guys are crying ****_now. _****It's not even the last chapter yet!**

**Others: Shut up!**

**Cici: Whatever. Let's just go to the chapter already. And action.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: WORRIES**

**Cici's P.O.V.**

_A half-demon._

I close my eyes and shake my head in denial, tears beginning to escape my eyes. "No. There's no way I'm a demon."

"_Half-_demon," corrects Mephisto.

"I don't care! My mother is _not _a demon and I am _not _a _half-_demon," I yell and then whisper, "There's no way..."

"But it's true, love. You are a half-demon and your mother is the demon Lillith. _I _of all people would know," he says.

"How would _you _know?" I ask curiously.

"Well I was there, of course. Who do you think she admitted her love to? That's right, her 'darling brother'."

"You?"

"Your mother and I were very close at one time. She told me all of her _little _secrets."

"If you're her brother, wouldn't that make me your..._niece?"_

"Well yes, technically."

"So, you knew that I'm your niece and you're still trying to MATE WITH ME?!" I yell in disgust.

"Do you think I care if we're related? I'm a demon, love. I've done it with my brother and don't regret it either," he says. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"That's..._disgusting."_

"It's quite normal among demons."

"Ew. Just, ew."

"Anyway, I came here to make a proposition," he begins, gaining my interest. "Do you want to stay in here?"

"Of course not!"

"That's what I thought. Now, if you agree to behave, I'll let you out."

"Out? You'll let me go home?!"

"That's not what I said. I said I'll let you 'out'. You will stay in _my _home~" he purrs.

"I don't think-"

"Too late, I've already made the decision for you. You're coming home with me. I can't _stand _to stay away from you any longer."

Before I can protest and call him a total perv, a portal opens in front of me, sucking me inside. I give out a small yelp and shut my eyes as it takes me away from the dark dimension, actually a tiny bit relieved to be away from that place. Suddenly, my butt hits solid groan and I give out a groan of pain. I open my eyes to find Mephisto, much too close for comfort.

"Hello, my dear~" he says with a smirk.

"Get away from me you clown," I growl.

He merely smirks and gets closer. "That's not a very nice way to greet your future mate."

"I'm _not _going to be your mate."

"Oh, but you are. Now," he says, straightening up, "let me show you where you'll be living from now on~"

I stand up and glare at him as he leads me down several hallways. He stops a plain wooden door in one hallway. I watch as he takes out a key and unlocks the door, opening it.

"Here is our room," he says.

I walk inside and look around. It's anything _but _plain like its door. The walls are pink and have white polka-dots on them while the carpet is a lavender purple. Pushed against one wall is a king-size bed with pink and purple bedding. There is a large flat-screen T.V. on the opposite wall, multiple game consoles lined up underneath it. There are two other doors in the room that I'm guessing lead to a bathroom and closet.

"It's not exactly my style...wait, did you just say _our _room?"

"I did. We _are _going to be mates after all, so we may as well get used to sleeping with each other," he says, a hungry look in his eye.

"No way, I'd rather sleep on the floor than sleep in the same bed as you," I growl.

"I'm afraid that won't be the case~"

"Huh-?"

But before I can say anything more he picks me up and throws me onto the bed.

_Someone help me. Please._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Don't you guys think we should talk to her?" asks Amaimon. "It's been a week now. She's probably getting worried."

"I'm sure she's too preoccupied with _Alex _to worry about us," growls Kage.

"No, Amaimon is right. We need to talk to her," Egyn says as he stands up. The two brothers watch as he picks up his phone and dials Cici's number. Egyn waits for her to answer, but his call goes to voicemail.

"Cici, we need to talk. I apologize for our behavior on Monday, but we are very possessive due to our demonic nature. Please call back. Goodbye."

"Seriously? She didn't answer?" says Kage, seemingly annoyed.

"Maybe she's busy," Amaimon says bluntly.

"No, I have a bad feeling," Egyn mutters.

"I wonder if she talked with big brother yet," Amaimon mumbles to himself.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering if she talked with big brother yet."

"Brother? What brother?" asks Kage.

"Big brother Mephisto. I sensed his presence in the area a couple days ago, Monday actually," says Amaimon bluntly. "I went to see him and he said he was here to talk with Cici. He said he had a message from father to give her."

"Why would father send a message for Cici?" asks Kage.

"We need to go see him. Now," Egyn says quickly. The others nod and stand, reaching their arms out and each one cutting themselves. Their blood drips down to the floor and make a shape, one that looks like a door. In moments the Gehenna Gate is before them.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

_She hasn't contacted me all day._

I pace around the room in worry, thinking of where she might be. I've texted and called, but none have been answered. I know she told Gabe she was going out, but she would still have her phone with her. And turned on at that. But each call had been sent straight to voicemail, showing that either she was ignoring the calls or that her phone was off. Most likely the latter.

"I need to do something," I say out loud. "I have a bad feeling she's in tr-"

_Ding dong!_

I run to the front door and swing it open quickly, surprised by the sight before me.

"Cici's in trouble."

I nod and go outside, following the three demon kings before me.

_Hang on Cici. We're coming._

* * *

**And there you have it! So either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the final one T.T Anyway, thanks for reading! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	17. Transformation

***peeks around corner and smile* Hi there- *dodges ninja star* Okay, who keeps throwing ninja stars? *sigh* Whatever. Sorry I haven't posted in...awhile. I've been busy and stuck, two things I curse. I was at my friends most of he week due to family issues and then I had grad parties over the weekend. And again, I was stuck with this chapter. Well, you guys have waited long enough for this chapter so here ya go! Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: TRANSFORMATION**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"She's where?!"

I look at the three boys incredibly, each one looking back at me seriously.

"Japan," repeats Egyn.

"How do you know?" I ask, quieting down.

"Big brother kidnapped her," states Amaimon.

"Big brother?"

"Mephisto Pheles. Also known as Samael, Demon King of Time and Space," says Kage.

"Well, how do you know she's in Japan?"

"That's where big brother lives. He runs an exorcist school there," says Amaimon.

"Exorcist school?"

"Yes, True Cross Academy. It's where people train to become exorcists," says Egyn. "Exorcists kill demons, like us. But they mostly kill lower level demons. They're too afraid to come near demon kings."

"So how are we supposed to get Cici back?" I ask.

"Well the quickest way is to go through Gehenna," says Kage.

"Gehenna? As in Hell?"

"Yes. The easiest and quickest way to get to Cici is to take a portal to Gehenna. From there we can take another portal to Japan," says Egyn.

"Will I be able to come with you? I'm not a demon."

"We're not sure. No _live _human has ever attempted to go to Gehenna," says Amaimon, popping a lollipop into his mouth.

"This is true, no human has ever had a reason to go to Gehenna," says Egyn matter-of-factly.

"It's your choice. You can either stay here, or you can chance it and come with us," says Kage.

All three boys stare at me intently, awaiting my answer. _So, I either stay here and wait for them to come back with Cici, or chance possible death and go with them. Maybe I should just stay here and wait...but then I won't know what's going on and worry. _I begin pacing around in thought. _I'm no use to Cici if I'm dead. But then again, we don't know what will happen. I could survive. I could just walk right in and walk right back out with no problems. But there's still that slight chance..._

"We should probably hurry. Mephisto isn't one to wait long before 'getting to it'," says Egyn, snapping me out of my inner battle.

_Cici... _"I'm going with you guys," I say confidently. They nod and hold out their arms. I watch as each of them uses their nail and cuts their arm. Blood starts to pour from their wounds and falls to the floor. The blood starts to form a shape, that of a door. The blood begins to bubble and soon there is a gate in the floor before them.

"This is the Gehenna Gate," says Kage.

"So, do we just, jump in?" I ask hesitantly.

To answer my question, Amaimon jumps confidently into the gate. He stands amongst the many gruesome faces of the gate, slowly sinking. He salutes at us as he sinks.

"See ya on the other side," he says. And with that, he's gone.

"My turn," says Kage with a leap. He sinks and is gone within a minute.

"Let's go then," says Egyn. I nod and look at the gate.

"I'm coming Cici," I whisper and jump into the gate. It's like water, but sticky and thick. I sink slowly, preparing myself for the worst. I shut my eyes as the liquid reaches my neck. "Please let this work," I say and then my head is submerged and everything goes black.

* * *

"Hey, Alex. We're here," I hear someone, Egyn I think, say.

I open my eyes and look in front of me. Before us is a large, barren desert. Far in the distance I can see the outline of a city etched into the sky.

"Welcome to Gehenna," says Amaimon with a smirk.

"Is it what you expected?" asks Kage.

I shake my head and they look at me in surprise, apparently not expecting that answer. "I expected it to be, I don't know, chaotic. Demons running rampant around a barren wasteland, causing chaos wherever they are. But, it's not like that at all," I say.

"That's because our father doesn't tolerate it to get _too _out of hand. Chaos can lead to an uprising," says Egyn.

I nod in understanding. _That actually makes sense. It seems demons aren't as different from humans as we think..._

"So," I say, "how do we get to Japan?"

"We have to get to the portal that goes there," says Amaimon, looking to the city.

"Can't you just do that blood thing again?"

"Summoning the Gehenna Gate takes a lot of energy and power," says Kage. "We can't summon the Gate again, we'd lose all of our strength, leaving us useless against Mephisto."

"That makes sense," I say. "So, where is the gate?"

"In the city," says Egyn, thinking. "But, there is an even faster way."

"Oh?"

"Mm. Mephisto has a private portal in his chambers that lead straight to his home," he says. "We would have to enter the castle though..."

I look at the city in the distance, able to make out the large silhouette of the castle.

"Is that...Satan's castle?" I ask.

"Yes. We would have to be very careful if we were to sneak inside," says Amaimon.

They look at me, thinking. I can almost hear the gears turning in their heads. Suddenly, each of their faces gets a look of realization.

"Alex, there is a way to sneak you into the city without any problem," says Egyn seriously. "But, it takes a big sacrifice."

"What is it?" I ask nervously.

"As a human, if we walk into that city, you will be the center of all attention. Demons of all kinds will be after you, and we won't be able to hold them all off. Even Satan will find out you're here with all the chaos," says Kage.

"But, if you were to be a _demon_," says Amaimon, "you wouldn't gain any more attention than anyone else."

I process what they're saying in my head. _If I walk into that city now, as I am, I'll be attacked by every demon there. But if I were to be a _demon...

"So you're saying, I need to be a demon?"

They nod slowly, watching my reaction carefully.

"Is that even possible?"

"It is," Kage hesitates, "but it won't be easy. And it definitely won't be painless."

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter right now. The question is," says Egyn, "are you willing to do it?"

_Cici... _"I am."

The three boys share a look and then jump onto me, each one of them biting into me deeply. I scream out in pain as their teeth go deeper and deeper. The pain is intense and I think I might black out, but I never do. After what seems like an eternity, but in reality is only a minute or two, they let go of me and I collapse.

"W-Why?" I whisper.

"We have to inject you with demon venom for you to become one of us," says Amaimon. "Kinda like vampires when you think about it."

"I don't feel any-" I begin but stop when I get a strange feeling. A wave of pain hits me and I begin to shake violently on the ground. I can almost _feel _the venom spreading through my veins, strengthening my bones and muscles. It's painful. Too painful for me to handle. This time though, I _do _black out.

* * *

**Yay! I think... Anyway, that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Review and stuff! Laters!**


	18. Meeting Satan

**CHAPTER 18: MEETING SATAN**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Alex? Alex, wake up," I hear someone say. "I know you're our of it right now, but we need to go if we're going to save Cici."

_Cici... _

I bolt upright and yelp out in pain. _Probably not the best idea to move so fast after what happened..._

"Come on."

I look up to see Egyn holding out a hand. I take it and he pulls me up with ease. I nod to him in thanks and look to the city.

"Well, let's go then," I say and then begin to walk. I walk for a bit and then look back to see the boys not moving. "You coming?"

"Of course," says Kage, "but there a few things we need to discuss first."

"Like?"

"Your new abilities. Such as enhanced sight, speed, strength, and agility," says Egyn. I walk back to the boys and they begin to explain everything. I listen intently to every word, taking in the information.

"You got all that?" asks Amaimon.

"I think so," I say uncertainly.

"Well come on then," says Kage and we finally begin the walk to the city.

Feeling a bit daring I start running toward the city. At first I go my normal human speed, but I gradually get faster. Soon, I'm going so fast to the point where I shouldn't be able to see my surroundings, just blurs. But, due to my new sight, I'm able to see every detail around me. I laugh in excitement. _I never thought I would enjoy being a demon. _

"Enjoying yourself?" asks Amaimon, running up next to me.

"Actually, yeah," I say with a smile.

"Well just remember our first priority here," says Egyn, also catching up and keeping pace with us. "We need to save Cici."

"Right," I say with a nod, my smile replaced with a look of determination. We run for a bit more before we stop at the entrance of the city.

"Here we are," says Kage.

The city stands huge in front of us, tall buildings looming over us. The buildings all seem to be made of some kind of black rock, standing as if protruding from the ground. The path is the same cracked earth as the desert they had been in. Demons wander around the streets of the city, all seemingly minding their own business. Not all of them are ugly monsters, but some of them look just as human as Amaimon, Kage, Egyn, and myself.

"Let's go," says Egyn, taking the lead. We walk through the twisted paths of the city, making our way to the large castle in the center of the city. The castle is taller than all the other buildings and is made of a sort of reddish stone. Torches of blue flame line the large walls of the castle. Soon, we are at the gate of the castle. There are two guards stationed outside of the gate. They spot us and bow their heads at the demon kings.

"Welcome home young kings," the guards say in unison.

"Thank you," says Egyn. "Please open the gate to let us inside."

"Of course," says one guard. He looks to a guard that is at the top of the wall and hollers, "Open the gate! The young kings have arrived!"

The gate in front of us slowly opens, leaving a large opening for us to go through. Amaimon, Kage, and Egyn walk through the opening and I follow behind. I am stopped though by one of the guards.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growls.

"Inside," I say plainly, "with them."

"You aren't going anywhere smart-ass. Low-class demons aren't allowed inside the demons."

"But, I'm with them," I say, pointing at the kings that are walking away.

"Yeah sure," he says. "Get outta here!"

"Is there a problem here?"

I look up to see Egyn and I sigh in relief.

"Yeah, this guy won't let me in," I say.

"Oh, I see," he says and turns to the guard. "He's with us."

The guard quickly lets go of me and bows. "My apologies, sir. I wasn't aware."

"But I even told you!"

"Many people try to sneak in with us, claiming they are with us," says Egyn calmly. "This man was merely doing his job."

"Fine," I murmur and follow Egyn through the gate and into the castle where Amaimon and Kage are waiting.

"Now that we're inside, we just have to get to Mephisto's chambers and the portal," says Kage.

"Well, what do we have here?" says a chilled voice.

We all look in the direction the voice came from and see a man with snow white hair. He stands tall and confident, white hair reaching to his shoulders.

"Father," says all three boys next to me.

"Father?" I ask, looking at the man. "So, this is...?"

"Satan," says the man, Satan, with a smirk.

My eyes widen and his smirk does the same, turning into a sadistic grin.

"And, _who _are you?" he asks.

"Um, I'm, uh, Alex," I say hesitantly.

"Alex? I've never seen you here before."

"He's a new demon," says Egyn quickly.

"Oh? What is a lower-class demon doing in my castle?"

"Well, he's our friend," says Kage.

"Friend?" asks Satan with curiosity.

"Yes. We met him recently and befriended him. He's entertaining enough," says Amaimon, emotionless as always.

"And what's so interesting about him?"

"He used to be human," says Egyn.

"Is that so?" he asks, an evil smile gracing his face. "And how was he turned?"

"We turned him. He was interesting and we wanted him to be strong enough to not be broken easily," says Amaimon.

"I see," says Satan. "So what is this about finding Mephisto's chambers and portal?"

We all pale at his question. Seeing this his smile gets even wider.

"This wouldn't have to do with that girl? Cici, was it?" he asks.

We nod slowly, hesitant to see his reaction. He laughs.

"What is so special about this girl? She can't be all that," he laughs.

That's when I snap. "Cici is all that and more!" I yell, silencing his laughter. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Oh really?"

"She's special..." I trail off.

"How so?"

"Well, she's nice. She looks out for people, always putting them before herself. She never forgets her friends either. The last time I saw her was ten years ago and she still remembered me," I say, growing quiet. "She's a great artist too, she finds inspiration in everything. And she's strong. She was taken to a mental institution and still never gave up. She's independent. After I left she had nobody, and she still stood strong all by herself." I'm almost whispering to myself now. "She's beautiful and caring, brave and responsible. She is her, and I can only fully describe her in one way. With her name, Cecilia Clarabelle Evans."

When I finish I look up to see Satan staring at me in wonder. The other boys are looking at me as well, shock evident on their faces.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Clarabelle," whispers Satan.

"Yes, that's her middle name. I guess it's named after her grandmother," I say.

"And, you think all these things of her?" asks Egyn.

"Even after not seeing her for ten years?" continues Kage.

"With no contact with her whatsoever?" finishes Amaimon.

"Of course. I love Cici, with all my heart. I would do anything for her, even change into a demon," I whisper.

"Clarabelle was my mate a long time ago," says Satan suddenly. "She died in childbirth when she gave birth to our only daughter, Lillith. When Lillith got older, she fell in love with a human and married him. She gave birth to two children, a boy and a girl, my grandchildren."

"Clarabelle? That's strange..." I say.

"When Lillith left, she changed her name. I was informed later that she changed it to Denise Evans after she married the man," says Satan.

I pale at this sudden realization.

"That's Cici's mother," I whisper.

"Wait, so," begins Egyn.

"That Cici," continues Amaimon.

"Is really," says Kage.

"Our niece?!" they finish together.

"Yes, and so is Mephisto. It seems he is trying to get revenge on Lillith," says Satan seriously.

"Revenge?"

"When Lillith left, Mephisto was angry beyond belief. He and Lillith had been so close, so when she left..."

"It was like a piece of him left with her," I finish, knowing the feeling all too well.

He nods at me in agreement. "We need to stop him. Although I don't like what Lillith did, I'm not going to punish her daughter for what she did."

We all nod at him in understanding. To make explanations short, we need to get to Cici.

Now.


	19. Rescued?

**CHAPTER 19: RESCUED?**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"So this is the portal?" I ask.

"Yes, it should take you straight to Mephisto's home," says Satan.

We nod in understanding at him, "we" being me, Kage, Amaimon, and Egyn. The portal in front of us is basically what anyone would think a portal looks like. It's all swirly and basically looks like a never-ending hole. Shades of pink and purple swirl around in the portal, apparently Mephisto's favorite colors.

"Well, let's go," I say and walk toward the portal until a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn around to see that it's Satan.

"You need to realize what you're getting yourself into right now," he says. "Mephisto is my eldest and most powerful son. He can easily create a portal to take you far away from him and Cecilia. You may have a chance considering there are four of you and that you, Alex, have a great amount of energy in being a new demon."

"We understand what might happen, father," says Egyn, "but if we don't go now, we may be too late."

"Too late..." I trail off. My eyes widen in realization and in a rush I pull from Satan's grasp and jump through the portal.

It feels like I'm flying as I go through the portal, pink and purple swirling around me. In a matter of seconds I feel my feet hit solid ground, opening eyes I hadn't even realized I'd shut.

_This isn't a house._

I hear three more pairs of feet hit the ground behind me and turn around, seeing Egyn, Kage, and Amaimon. They look around in question just as I had.

"What the hell?" exclaims Kage, looking around at the many trees surrounding us. A forest. "This isn't Mephisto's place!"

"Brother must have known we would've tried to use the portal and enchanted it to go someplace else," says Amaimon with no emotion.

"Damn him. Now what are we going to do?" wonders Egyn.

"Well, we should probably find out where we are first," I say. "Amaimon, you're the Earth King. Can't you figure out where we are?"

He nods and jumps up the many trees until he's out of our sights. As we wait for him to come back, I hear something move in the foliage. I look to Egyn and Kage, judging by their looks they heard it too.

"What was-"

Before I can finish my sentence, something pounces onto me. It claws at my chest, cutting me over and over. I scream out in pain and push with all my might. The "thing" is pushed off of me and goes flying through the air, landing quite a ways away. I stand up slowly and look at my chest. To my amazement, the cuts are already healing, fading to almost nothing.

"What the hell was that?!" I yell.

"A demon," says Kage, "and that's not the only one."

I look around to see all types of demons surrounding us. The one that attacked me is slowly getting up and it looks to me with a snarl before it pounces again. Not knowing what to do, I dodge, leaving the demon to crash into a tree behind me.

"How do we kill them?" I shout to the boys.

"Use your demonic abilities," says Egyn simply and gets to fighting.

"Right," I whisper to myself. _Wait... _"But I don't have a weapon!"

"Use your claws idiot!" yells Kage as he fights a demon.

I look at my hands and for the first time notice that my nails have grown out and curve down. _I have claws.__ Now to use them..._

"Demon abilities," I whisper.

_Sight._

I see the demon in front of me stand and turn to me again. It doesn't pounce this time, but turns invisible.

_Sound._

I shut my eyes and listen closely for the demon. At first I can only hear the battle cries of Kage, Egyn, and the demons they are fighting. I tune them out and listen hard. I hear only silence for awhile. Then I hear it. Breathing, to my left.

_Agility._

As it pounces I dodge and jump into a nearby tree. It becomes visible again and looks around for me in confusion.

_Strength._

I jump down and kick the demon to the ground. Then I claw at it violently until it disappears. _Egyn says that's what happens when a demon dies in the human world. It disappears and returns to Gehenna._

I look around and see the many other demons. _Well, guess I better get to it._

* * *

**Amaimon's P.O.V. (while the boys are fighting)**

I jump up the trees and make it to the top within seconds. From the tree I'm in I can see pretty far into the surrounding area. I look all around and see a large city in the distance.

_True Cross._

"So he made us come all this way instead of letting us go straight to his house," I say out loud to myself.

When I'm about to go back down to my brothers and Alex, I see a familiar blue flame and hear a _very _familiar yell of frustration close by. I smirk and jump from tree to tree until I can see the boy clearly beneath me.

_Rin Okumura._

"Why can't I control these damn flames?!" he yells in frustration at someone. I look around the area and see the red-haired swordsman lady. "Shura?! Are you even listening?!" Oh, so her name is Shura.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever kid. You just aren't trying hard enough," she says with a bored expression as she plays a handheld video game.

"Not trying hard enough?! I've burnt, like, two million candles!" he yells in aggravation. "And why are we _out here?"_

"Because I said so," she says simply. He growls and then sets out three candles. He stares at the candles in concentration before all three burst into flames and melt. _That's interesting..._

I climb the tree until I'm on the ground, leaning against the trunk. They don't seem to notice me yet, so I watch as Rin tries the candle thing, failing again.

"What are you doing?" I speak up.

They both look at me in surprise and stand up, getting into fighting stances. I wave them off simply, "I'm not here to fight you. I have a more important priority at the moment."

"Huh? Then why are you here?" asks Rin, not getting out of his fighting stance.

"I heard you while I was scanning the area and was curious," I say blandly. "So, what are you doing with those candles?"

They seem to believe what I say and put their guard down. Shura goes back to her video game and Rin sits back down, setting out three more candles.

"I'm trying to control these damn flames," grumbles Rin. I walk over and sit on the other side of the candles and watch as he tries, and fails, yet again. He groans and hits his head on the ground.

"What's the objective?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, to light the two outer candles and leave the middle one unlit," he says. "I can't do it though."

I think about this for a moment and then decide to help him out. He is my little brother after all.

"How are you imagining the candles?"

"Um, as candles?" he replies.

"That's not right," I say as I shake my head. "If you just look at them as candles, you won't get anything done."

"Then, how am I supposed to look at them?"

"Well, you could imagine the two outer ones as demons that you want to attack with your flames," I say. "And then you imagine the middle one as one of your dumb friends that you _don't _want to attack."

He looks at me in question and then nods in understanding. "That's actually pretty smart," he says. "But, why are you helping me?"

I shrug at him and stand up, "Why not?"

"Why not? Well maybe because I'll be using these flames to fight you one day," he says.

"And when that day comes, I'll beat you," I say with a smirk and then jump up into a tree, hopping from tree to tree. As I make my way back I hear Rin say something.

"Woah! I did it! That broccoli actually helped me out!"

I smile in amusement and then continue on my way back.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Where...have you...been?" I pant as Amaimon jumps down from a tree.

He shrugs, "Around. What happened to you guys?"

"Well while you were 'around', we were fighting demons," says Kage with a glare at Amaimon.

"Forget it," says Egyn, "we need to go. Amaimon, did you see anything up there?"

He nods and points in one direction, "True Cross is that way."

"Okay, let's go," says Egyn as he takes the lead.

We run as fast as we possibly can. As we run I see some kid with candles that are lit with blue flames. _I wonder what that was about._

We're at the city within minutes. When we get there Amaimon takes the lead, "Mephisto's house is this way."

We follow him and are soon there. He opens the door and we follow him inside silently.

"Where's his room?" I ask.

"This way," answers Amaimon and we follow him quickly but quietly down many halls. Down one hall, we come to a plain brown door. Amaimon reaches for the handle and pushes the door open quickly, making it swing back and hit the wall. We look inside and I want to die on the spot.

_We're too late..._

**The End...?**

* * *

**And there you have it. Debating on a sequel but I don't know where I would go. So I decided on the bitter ending. Sorry Aubrie, it's not happy. Like, at all. Sorry if any of you are disappointed but, I just thought this would be a good ending. A lot of stories have happy endings, so I wanted mine to have a painful ending. Well, hope you guys enjoyed my story! Let me know if you guys think I should do a sequel. I'm going to be writing a little random story that takes place within this one. My friend's idea lol. Well, thanks for reading! Review and stuff! Laters!**


End file.
